Gang bangers Love
by LillianaJayWhite
Summary: Sakura's isn't your normal 19 year old girl. She's hot, she's powerful and now she has two Akatsuki's on her ass? what will she do? BEING RE-EDITED!
1. The first day they meetbeing reedited

The sound of an alarm clock filled the silent room. "ugggggh!!!!! Shut the hell up for GOD'S SAKE!!!!!"

she yelled as she slammed her fist on the clock.

Haruno Sakura..

Age:19

Sex: Female

Race: Japanese/Korean

Distinct looks: Pink hair. Bright emerald eyes, Full blush-color lips, pale complexion

Mother: Desist

Father: Prison

Brother: Haruno Chu (gang banger)

Sakura groaned as she sat up swinging her legs over the side of the bed

"damn…I really hate morning…" She said as she wiped the sleep from her eyes and yawned as a knock came at her bedroom door

"Sakura? Are you up?" her older brother Chu asked through the tall piece of wood block him from his view

"Unfortunately I am Chu. Go away. You know just as well as I do I hate mornings." she said as she stood up but Chu opened the door holding a breakfast tray from her

"here. Oh. We also have company coming, it's my gang we have another meeting…"

"For god sakes Chu…Another damned meeting? The last time you had a meeting I couldn't even get my home-oh shit!"

she took off for the shower grabbing a black sporty mini skirt, a Hot pink and lime green one sleeve shirt her hot pink bra and a black lacey thong she slammed the door and locked it as she dove for the shower turning it on hot and cold on full blast "damned Chu…gunna be having that stupid gang meeting in this house again…..their all bastards because they all hit on me…" she mumbled to herself as she washed her athletic body leaving no area unclean as well as brushing her teeth with her tooth brush and her hair with her hair brush then she hopped out and got dressed quickly and pulled her rosettish coral locks into a high ponytail then finally into a ballet bun and spraying with hair spray to keep it from becoming wind blown.

When she finished she put on black eye liner, and mascara with a light lime green eye shadow and a bit of clear glittery lip-gloss then she dove for her black wedged flip-flops and ran out the door grabbing her car keys her house keys as well as her best friend Temari's skateboard and her messenger bag along with her desired makeup contents and stuffed them into her purse then she put them into her black Mercedes.

Though she hated her brother being in a gang called Showsui she had to be grateful that he could afford a nice roof over their heads food in their stomachs and a car for her along with gas money. But she did hate it how when they had meetings they'd always talk about their rival gang called "Akatsuki" which meant "Red Cloud".

Once she arrived at Temari's house Temari was waiting out by the street for her best friend

"bout time" she said as she got into the passenger seat and bucketed in

"I know I'm sorry.. Normally I'm not late but I slept in a few minutes later then normal…..Chu's gang was having a meeting and I could hear to their constant laugh about what they'd do to the Akatsuki… so.. I'm sorry! But good news though! I did bring your skateboard!"

she reached back and carefully placed her board on her friends lap "OMG!!!! THANK YOU!!! I LOVE YOU!!!" she squealed as she received her favorite thing in the whole world

"No prob. I love you too Temari" once they arrive to school went to their lockers to wait the arrival of the bell but little did they know. Or at least Sakura. Is that Akatsuki would soon be joining the school.


	2. An Important note regarding chapter one

**HI!!!!! Sorry. I am working on the plot right now But I wanted to tell you. That I reupdated the first chapter Since I went through and made it better. AND I have the whole summary this time! oh. Don't forget! I need atleast 4 reviews for the next chapter! Lots of love! -Cherrie-Chick. **

**P.S/And thank you to those who have already added my Story to their watch!**


	3. The meeting

"SAKURA!!!!!!" Temari yelled in Sakura's ear as they were leaning against the lockers.

"WHAT TEMARI?!?!?!?!" She snapped back in a harsh tone..

"Sorry...You zoned out again...Who were you thinking about this time?"Said girl asked the pinkette

"I wasn't thinking about anyone...I was just thinking about how we are the freaks of this school while Tenten,Ino,and Hinata are the most popular girls...They used to be our friends.." Sakura said back unexcitedly

"I dunno..." temari mumbles back as they both slipped down to the floor against the lockers and they took out their music players at the same time slipping their music in until a certain blonde haired girl stepped infront of them to gain her attention

**Speak of the devil...**Sakura though to herself

**(A/N:It's to much trouble with her inner-self...sorry guys)**

"Well Well Well, if it isn't the freaks...You finally come out of the ghetto?" Ino asked with a defiant smirk playing apon her...OVERLY glossed lips as she smoothed out her chiffon skirt and halter top and kicking at sakura with her silver stilettos

"Wanna repeat that again Pig?" Sakura said standing up and putting away her headphones "hey hey relax. I was just playing. No I wanted to tell you FREAKS that we are getting some new students" said pig told her "You...Being nice to us?" Temari scoffed as she stood up as well. "What? I'll only be nice when no one is around you guys know that, I can't be seen with guys like you I'm sorry..." Ino walked away flipping her hair and it took all Sakura had not to pound her face in.

"She said something about new students?" Temari asked

"I dunno...I guess. Probably more seniors..." Sakura said back shrugging and grabbing her messenger bag and throwing it over her shoulders Temari following suit.

* * *

_***BRIIIIIIIIIIIING***_

"Well, another new school un." A blonde boy with hair in his face covering up one of his bright blue eyes said boredly

"Yes indeed." a redheaded boy with soft redish/brown eyes replied back

"Hn" a Boy with raven black hair back in a ponytail and had redish/ravenblack eyes

"This might be fun you never know.." another boy whom had a blueish tint to his skin added and his hair a dark ice blue.

"TOBI THINKS THIS WILL BE AWESOME!!!" a boy with a ornage mask on that resembles a lolliepop said hyperly

"Tobi calm down.." A tall boy said his striking orange hair blowing in the wind as they walked up the school steps and his steel color eyes contrasting perfectly with his complextion

"Lets just go the fuck into the school!" The last boy said with silver hair and pinkish eyes

(A/N:Konan,kakazu,and zetsu arent in here sorry. I'm a lil lazy like that)

All seven males walked into the school in a cool manor ignoring the gawking females "OMG!!!!! THOSE MUST BE THE NEW BOYS!!! THEIR SO HOT!!!!!" a girl with black hair then she fainted "wow...Pathetic.." sakura said as she passed the female herd and walked back the males bumping the orange head in the arm as she passed him the boys looked back at her and she just kept walking temari smirking at her since she was alread at the classroom door "DAMN. She's fiesty didn't even gawk like the others." Blue boy said "no she treated pein as if he don't exist un" the blonde male said "hn." the black haired male said while looking in her direction "She's pretty hot though cept for her pink hair. I wonder if that natural." the male with red hair said

* * *

Once the said males went to their lockers they went into the classroom where the pinkette walked into "CLASS SETTLE DOWN!" Kakashi said outloud and the class settled down "We have 7 new male students. please state your name. and the gang your in if your in one..

"My name is Pein Fuuma And I am the leader of the Akatsuki gang" The male with organge hair said and sakura slammed her head on her desk causing a loud THUD to happen.

"Sakura is here something you wish to share?" kakashi said to her "Me? Oh no. no thoughts i care to share atleast." She said back and temari coughed passing a note to her which read

So. your brothers rival gang decided to join our school?-Temi.

Sakura wrote back quickly

Unfortunately. lets not say anything and keep our mouths shut and destroy this note so dont reply back-Sakura

"Alright sirs do continue"

"My name is Sasori Aksuna and I'm a member of the Akatsuki gang." the redhead said boredly

"Hn, My name is Itachi Uchiha and I am aprt of the same gang." the black haired male said

"My name is Kisame Hoshigoshi and I to am apart of Akatsuki"

"TOBI IS TOBI'S NAME!!!! TOBI IS APART OF AKATSUKI!!!!"

"My name is Deidara un. I dont know my last name since I was adopted but I am in Akatsuki as well" the blonde said and girl swooned over him

"My name is Hidan and I'm in Akatsuki" The silver haired pink eyed male said "Alright you may take your seats there are 7 seats infront of Sakura's row. Sakura raise your hand" Kakashi said and she raised it mumbling curse words as she did since her brothers arch rivals are now in her school let alone her grade,class and NOW infront of her then pein smirked "Itsn't that the girl from this morning un?" deidara asked "I believe so. She's quit interesting as sasori said. she really seems to hate us." "I wonder fucking why?" Hidan asked as they all sat down and whispering and pein sat infront of sakura and turned around

"Hey there pinky" "I have a name Pein-san..." "Fine Sa-ku-ra" pein stretched out her name causing her to blush inwardly from the way it rolled off his tongue "Sakura? Is that your natural color?" Deidara asked and her eye twitched. "Yes. Deidara-san. It **IS** my natural color. I can prove it but I'm not about to strip for you guys..." Pein moved closer to her desk "Aww why? I'd like to see your body under those clothes cherry-blossom" he smirked and she grabbed him by his shirt pulling him closer to her "You don't want to piss me off! if you do I'll rip out those peircings you have!

**(A/N: I forgot to mention pien does have his peircings it's like 12 in the morning and I'm a little tired) **

"really now princess? and why would you do that? after all. your a girl and I'm sexy your suppose to be ogling like those other girls that are glaring since we're this close to eachother." "why would I gawk at someone whom I hate?" she said with venom dripping off of every word "why do you hate me princess?"

"simple. your looking at Chu Haruno's younger sister BAKA" "well, No wonder you looked familiar. I have been needing away to piss him off and looks like you just gave me away princess" Pein said looking her up and down but his eyes lingering a second to long on her cleavage which her thought to himself **She might not be so bad after all. ** "touch me or my friend Temari I'll fucking kill you! then my brother can sleep knowing that the leader of akatsuki is dead and not terrorizing his little sister whom i may add is way to young for you!" "really how old are you princess?" pein asked "..19" "not much older I'm only 23 princess"

"stop calling me that you baka.." "such language coming from a pretty girl" "baka dobe teme.." "that mouth will get you into trouble princess" pein whispered back into her ear his lips moving against it **when did he get this close to me? **Sakura thought to herself as she surpressed a moan since that spot was VERY sensitive to her

"Sensitive?" he whispered again this time she let out a soft moan "thanks for the weakness princess. oh it was nice to have a nice chat with you" pein said and he grabbed his stuff when

**_*BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*_**

The bell rang.


	4. The Warning

During that same day **"SAKURA HARUNO IS DISMISSED TO GO HOME!!" **Sakura groaned at the fact her brother was there to pick her up and it wasn't even time for gym.. "C'ya around Sakura.." Temari said next to her as she packed up her things and when she walked out of the class room and to the office she heard arguing outside of the office "I told you! Akatsuki is here at this school Chu! You should homeschool sakura!" Sakura dropped her things when she heard her brothers best friend Omigato speaking like that "No. I don't think she has any classes with them besides. I never have time you stay at home as it is and I feel really guilty cuz when I do it's always devoted to our meetings and sakura never spends time with me..._**SO SHE'S STAYING IN THIS SCHOOL WITH HER FRIEND TEMARI**_" Chu said back to Omigato "Fine man..."

"Sakura..you ready to go?" "why are you here Chu?" "we were asked to visit our dad in prision remember? Todays the...16 of march Sakura how could you forget? Everyday month on the 16-" "Yeah I know Chu save the sermins later for your meetings but as I remember correctly...I do not WISH to see our father since he killed mom when she tried to stop him from raping me!" I know you hate him Sakura I hate him too..But he told me over the phone how sorry he is for what he did to you.." I dont give a rats ass Chu..I'm staying here. end of discussion tell father I was in a very important exam or something cuz I wont even talk to him! Thats how much I hate him for what he's done to me!" "Chu Haruno...It's good to see you and Omigato" Chu Sakura and Omigato turned around to see the grinning faces of the Akatsuki males and Chu pulled Sakura behind him and infront of Omigato "Well, Hello Cherry Blossom. I was wondering when we'd see eachother again" Pein said to sakura

"Sakura you know this male?" Chu asked while turnign around to look at her suspiciously "Unfortunatly..He's in my first period class..And he had to be seated infront of me..which is a huge descraction" Sakura said "Sakura how do you know this male hmm?" Pein asked acting like he doesn't even know she's his sister "Shut it Akatsuki...And I don't ever want to see you talking to my little sister ever again!" "little sister eh? She's quite the little hottie don't you think Omigato? With those VERY nice curves of hers,that chest and oh god that ass is to die for I wouldn't mind taking her from behind"**_ "SHUT UP AKATSUKI! YOU HAVE NO PLACE TO TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT IN MY PRESENCE!"_**

Chu yelled obviously disturbing most of the classes "Aww why so protective Chu? Since I know she's your little sister It's going to be twice as hard not to want her hmm?" pein said back with a smirk while checking her out and Omigato put his hands on her shoulders and movered her behind him "I don't want you to EVER come near my sister again Pein. She won't join your pathetic Gang..nore will she ever fall for you." "We'll just see about that Chu. now if you'll excuse us we're a little late for something." Pein said back to chu and winked at sakura when he passed them with his gang

* * *

Later That evening while Sakura was at work in the cafe called "Kunoichi Cafe" Since It was her mothers cafe and now hers she was talking to Temari

**(A/N:Tries not to tear up at the thought of her fight with her best friend) **

"I can't believe the Akatsuki and your brother n' friend almost got into a fight in the halls...what were they fighting about?" "Me obviously Temi-chan.." "why?" "Pein has set his eyes on me and wants me for himself...but him being Akatsuki..It's strickly off limits" "Ah." ***diing*** "Hi welcome to kun-oh no..It's you two.." "hey sweet stuff Anything else here sweeter cept for you?" pein said and Deidara jsut looked at her. "pein, deidara out of my mom's cafe" "I thought you mom was dead."

"....." "Sakura you-" "please...you guys and pein...I'm closing early..." "But sakura-" **_"I SAID OUT TEMARI!" _**"Ok I'll see you tomarrow then Alright?" "what ever..." Once Sakura closed the shop and locked the doors and sat on the floor between the counter and kitchen then began to cry "Mom...I miss you so so much" She cried harder "I hate dad for killing you! I hope he rots in prison for the rest of his life!" she said aloud as she slammed her fist into the floor causing her to bust open her knuckles making them bleed but she didn't care as she brought her knee's to her chest and cried on them harder then she ever have "I hate you Pein...I hate you for bringing up my mom..." She said to herself

That night as she walked into her house the whole house was dark and she figured her brother went out with his gang again so she scowled "What are you scowling at sister?" "C-Chu? Is something wrong? Why is the house dark?" next thing she knew she was thrown against the wall by her brother of all people "Chu stop!!!!" She said loudly but then he continued his assult on her

**(A/N :I said there would be Possible Rape but dont worry. Her brother is drunk/high ehr can't think straight)**

** _"CHU STOP IT!!! YOUR ACTING LIKE FATHER DID!!"_** She screamed when he teared her shirt and bra off Then he stopped his eyes wide and he dropped to the floor infront of her grabbing her and hugging her "Sakura...I'm SO SO sorry...I...I will never forgive myself... Something I was about to commit...I sorry" He whispered to her as she hugged her tighter his eyes forming with tears

**_( _A/N: IT takes a tough man to cry ok!! Besides it's sibling bonding since they only had eachother to come to for support)**

She hugged her brother back and he took off his zip-up hoodie and put it around her not looking at her and she zipped it up "Chu your high worst of all drunk and high at the same time of course you weren't thinking...But please...Promise me you'll never do it again" "I promise baby sister I promise" he said as she hugged her tightly and she hugged him back "I'm going to bed Chu Good night" Chu kissed his baby sister on the forehead and left the house

**(A/N: Sakura's only 19 and her brother is 23)**


	5. Enemy lines

**Gang Bangers Love**

**Chapter 4:Enemy lines**

* * *

**Me: Hey guys! Ya miss me??**

**Stephen:Doubtful Jamiey you are annoying as hell...**

**Me:.....Ok Jackass. I didn't invite you onto this show to effing cut me effing Down!**

**Stephen:*puts his hands up in defeat* Alright...I'm sorry.... Damn you've changed...**

**Me:....Suck up...Oh! my dearest readers!!!! I have that list of my reviewers!!!!**

**Stephen:..You...Have Reviewers?..Wow...I thought you were annoying to all people..**

**Me:Watch it Stephen Eric Strode.. My readers won't like you talking me down like that**

**Stephen:Don't you have a Story plot Change Jamiey?**

**Me: OH YEAH!!!!! THANK YOU!!!! My dear readers! I'm changing the plot. It's gunna be a DeiSaku story! LOL...And Sakura's gunna get her own gang!  
You see...I kinda watched a movie called "Torque" last night....and it's a really good movie!! So. I thought why not turn it into a diff plot right? And the coupling. Dei-dei and Pein are gunna have a fight for Sakura in later chapters! you'll see!**

**Stephen:Jamiey your to loud..**

**Me:Zip it Satan....Your lucky I brought you on here. Despite all you put me through...**

**Stephen:Ok ok...I'm so sorry Jamiey all of your yelling at me lately has really gotten to me...I'm sorry...**

**Me:Yeah what eva...**

**Stephen:*grabs the writer and hugs her then kisses her on the mouth as her Best guy friend Adam walks in***

**Me:...WOW.....*blushes***

**Adam:*clears throat* Uh...Jamiey...I though you hated Stephen....**

**Me: I did but now it's all good! Ok...ROLL THE CHAPPY!**

**Adam:*sighs sadly*Cherrie-Chick does not own naruto...She wishes she did though but it's take a WHOLE bunch of money to do that.  
**

**Me:OH!!!! here's that reviewers list I promised!!**

**Reviewers list(no order)**

**blosom95 **

**Hanaka**

**Psycho-Panda-Chan **

**itasakusasusakugirl **

**Tetsuya9 **

**ItaSaku29 **

**Lady Rea **

**rockstar2112 **

**hazy**

**punk_sakura**

**hiiiiiii **

**delanie**

**blackcatkiss **

**nekoshadowluna **

**.:Snapple:.**

**Sweettart**

**HrMajesty **

**Gobi5no5Houkou **

**THANK YOU, YOU GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *

Recap:

"I'm going to bed Chu Good night" Chu kissed his baby sister on the forehead and left the house

* * *

The next morning Sakura woke up and expected Chu to be at the door with her breakfast like he always does and since he wasn't it kinda worried her "Chu?" She called out as she got on her robe and walked out of her room going down the stairs into the kitchen "Chu-oniisan?" She called again -no reply-

She looked at the table and her breakfast was on it a simple Debbie cake and a bottle of juice and soda for the road next to it there was a note with a set of keys on the paper

**"Sakura, I got you a bike...It's one of the newest models and I figure if you wont join my gang talk to Temari,Ino,Tenten,and Hinata about starting your own since there is a gang called "Hebi Shinobi". The members consist of Uchiha Sasuke,Juuga,Karin,and Suigetsu. Along with Neji Hyuuga,Shikamaru Nara,Kiba and Naruto 8 students will be joining your school so I thought I'd give you a heads up. By the way Kura-chan..**

**(A/N:Nickname) **

**Uchiha brat is Uchiha Itachi's younger brother. in case you figured. Good luck baby sister. Because I left the country....I didn't wake you on account of what happened last night and I'm so sorry. But I went to "Florida" in the USA...Since father is going on parole soon and I need to sign him out and bring him back here... Omigato will be here to pay your bills I should be gone about....well....I'll be home when your getting ready to go into college...I love you Sakura..Good luck in the future. Make the right choices and STAY A VIRGIN TILL I'm MARRIED!!. -Chu"**

The note slid from her fingers and onto the floor the weight of tears crushing it "He......how could he? he knows I hate father...And he left for the rest of my high school years?!!?!??! I HATE HIM!" sakura said and she slammed her fist into a picture breaking it in the process in order to relieve her anger but to her dismay. She cut her hand

"Fuck....I guess I better get ready for school. Temari has a bike from her brother whose in the same gang so I'll tell her to get on hers..." Sakura ran upstairs grabbing her sleeveless top that was Hot pink and had a black sash going around it with a blood red girly skull with a lime green bow on it's head

**(A/N:MY favorite colors)**

then she grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and her leather trench coat along with a hot pink and black lacy under clothing and she went into the bathroom and took a quick shower her tears falling down her cheeks and blending in with the hot water once she got out she blew dried her hair and put it into a high ponytail and put on her clothes after that she put on her skull earrings and a black leather choker and her knee-high black boots and grabbed her helmet

**(A/N:Chu get her a helmet since she USED to have a bike)**

she got her bags and put them on the back of her bike securing them and went back in for her keys putting her bike keys on her car/house keys then she walked out locking the door looking at her car gleaming in the rising sun and smiled and put on her helmet then put her key in the ignition starting up the bike and took off stopping in front of Temari's house "Damn it kura-chan....you drive a car-Whoa....new bike?" "Yeah temari. get yours we gotta talk but we'll do that when get to the school." "Iight. One sec" Temari came back out easing out the of driveway with hers unlike Sakura's she had a fan on the gas tank sides and Sakura had flaming Cherry Blossoms in blood read,black,pink,red,and orange.

but the blossoms were doused in the blood red to make them look bloody and they took off not realizing they passed the Akatsuki on the way which they were resting on their bikes deidara laying back and Sakura hit the gas flying past and knocked him off "HOLY SHIT!" they didn't see who it was and thought it was a boy going to the school so they got on theirs "Looks like we need to show those boys who their dealing with right guys?" pein said while getting on his bike and the others agreeing and following suit "Damn looks like we got company Sakura" Temari said through the communicational talking phone in her helm "It's the Akatsuki... C'mon we need to lose them!"

They hit the gas and the NOS at the same time and took off blowing off the Akatsuki and Sakura thought to herself **Eat that dickheads **once they reached the school Ino,Tenten and Hinata were getting out of Ino's car when they pulled up next to her "I think we lost them" Temari said as she took off her helm "Ino we need to talk.." Sakura said while her helm was still on "Obviously you park-" "Don't give me that fucking bullshit. there's another god damned gang arriving at this school unless then an hour and we need to get together as a gang. Since Chu isn't here and you know our brothers are in the Same gang."

**(A/N: *Prays to god to forgive her for using his name in vain* I'm christian so......yeah...)**

"Ino you know as well as we do that omigato is taking over for Chu" Temari said

then the Akatsuki pulled up"Hey you punk ass. you owe us an apology.." Deidara said walking up to the masked "Man"who was Sakura and deidara slammed his fist into the Sakura's helmet knocking her to the ground and Ino tensed at this so did the other girls and Temari bit her lip as Sakura tried to stand up and deidara grabbed Sakura slamming her onto her bike with his body on hers then she kneed him and took off her helmet "Hasn't anyone ever told you to never touch a girl half ass?" she said while spitting up blood "S-SAKURA UN?!?!?" deidara said on the ground holding his nuts in-fear of her boot "Damn right dickhead. And no i won't apologize. Rival gangs don't do that" Temari smirked "Gang huh? what are you called and who are your members?" Pein asked then the others stepped up "Us."

Ino said and the others nodded and Sakura smiled "we're called the Kunoichi Khick gang or KKG don't forget it assholes" Sakura said while picking p her helmet and grabbing her bags leaving the male gang gasping and she took off her trench coat revealing the backs of her long toned legs and her bare toned arms **Holy shit UN...** he thought to himself when he was how toned her ass was "Damn.." pein said out loud as the five girls walked together into the school Sakura holding her helmet

* * *

After that day passed the girls were at Sakura's house with their new bikes and they were talking about random shit since Hebi Shinobi were a no show and Sakura was bent over the side of her bike trying to clean the tanks when deidara rode up "Damn UN. nothing turns me on more then seeing a KKG leader bent over her bike and her skirt going up and i can see part of her thong through it UN" Ino spit out her water and temari coughed as the other girls giggled "Deidara are you always this perverted?"

sakura asked still bent over "nah cherry blossoms you just turn me on-what are you doing?" sakura stood up "i had to refill my NOS i used it all knocking your ass off your bike baby boy" "damn didn't know you wanted me" "she calls all of her guy friends baby boy dei" Temari said as sakura leaned against her bike "it's a habit....now why are you here?" "well, pein wants to see you" "no. tell him I said forget it baby boy" "must you remind me I'm the youngest in the gang?" "so? I'm the youngest and I'm the leader baby boy"

"fine un..I'll tell him. c'ya cherry blossoms" deidara got back on his bike but then when he was about to put his helmet on he set it down knowing Sakura bent back over to finish what she was doing and deidara snuck up beside her and grabbed her hips sliding his hands down her arms and to her hands "what are you doing?" she asked as he skillfully turned her around "well, "baby girl" You deserve some payback for one:kneeing me and two:knocking my sexy ass off my bike don't you think baby girl?" "will ya look at that we gotta run c'ya kura!" the girls yelled and took off quickly "posers..." sakura said to herself and remembered deidara was still there "I don't go well on payback Hun" "oh but i do baby girl.." he said as he slid his hands down her arms and pinning her hips to the seat and lifting her a little as sakura rose an eye brow and he smirked then her cellphone rang

/"moshi moshi'\

/"hello baby sister how are you?'\

/"oh, I'm fine chu. just refilling the NOS tank is all."\

Chu chuckled into the phone /"Shouldn't really be surprised that you wasted NOS on your first day huh?'\

/"no anyway call me when you get into America ok? I'm a little bussss-sy-don't make me kill you"\ Sakura moaned as Deidara moved in and kissed her neck biting into it.

/"whose there? "\

/"n-no one ok bye chu love you'\

sakura quickly hung up her phone and moaned as deidara licked against the shell of her ear "you bastard...you'd be lucky if you didn't end up dead when my brothers comes back" sakura said and moaned again when deidara's hand brushed against her breast "like that baby girl?" he asked against her ear in a husky voice "d-deidara omigato will be here in a bit to check up on me you shouldn't be here" "hn..i suppose your right and I'll tell pein what you said. c'ya round cherry blossoms" deidara said and put a soft chaste kiss on her neck and left ridding on into the sunset

**God why does he have to be so effing hot?**

**shit UN......she is so fucking fine.... **


	6. Crash coarse kiss

**Gang Bangers love **

**Chapter Five:Crashed course kiss**

* * *

**Me: HI GUYS!!!!!! I've been in a ridiculously good mood lately!**

**Temari: *Walks in* THAT'S BECAUSE I'M BACK!!!!**

**Me: No….It's because School is gunna be starting in less then a month! And I CAN'T WAIT!!!!!!!!!**

**Temari: So that's why you decided to do a newer chapter right?**

**Me: YUP!!!!!! You know….Stephen was a snore fest all he did was insult me…**

**Temari: Yesh he's a jackass what do you expect?**

**Me: *shrugs* yeah your right!**

**Temari: BTW! I LOVE THE NEW PLOT!!! You've been watching TORQUE again haven't you?**

**Me: …Mayyyybe…**

**Temari: OK!!!!!! YAY! NEW CHAPPIE!!!!! ALL OUT FUED-**

**Me: *slaps hand over her mouth* shut up you'll give away the suspense..**

**Temari: umf frry**

**Me: It's ok. I forgive ROLL THE CHAPPIE!!!!!!!!!!**

**Temari:*does a happy dance* Cherrie-Chick doesn't own naruto!!**

* * *

**Recap:**

**why does he have to be so effing hot?**

**shit un......she is so fucking fine...**

* * *

Later that night Sakura was ontop of her roof laying there looking at the stars "Chu your fucking idiot for wanting to bring dad home.." she said to herself

"Isn't he now?" omigato called form the driveway

"Omigato-san it's late why are you here?" Sakur asked while not bothering to look down at him.

"well, I didn't get a chance to check up on you earlier. Sorry. I had work" Omigato said bad apologeticly

"i know running a gang without your best friend is hard. anyway hebi shinobi was a no show today just so you know.."

"yeah I know. They'll be there tomorrow I had a meeting with the Uchiha brat. your brothers orders to make sure they stay away from you. and Karin was eying me like a fricken piece of meat..."

Omigato said as he jumped up onto the roofing by using the porch and sat down next to Sakura

"well, from what I read. Karin is a whore. She's the groups man-bitch but they've got it coming specially when they see who the real girls that run this town, you boys own it and we're your kin in a sense so we're like the princesses."

"true dat cherry" omigato said back with a chuckle

"did chu tell you what happened..."

"yeah. He wasn't in his right mind you should know that. oh here-" omigato pulls out a necklace with a cherry blossom on it "-it's from me. I saw it today and I knew you were pissed off at the fact your brother left to get your father so I got it for you"

"thanks omigato its beautiful" sakura said taking it and putting it around her neck then she kissed omigato on the cheek "I'm going to bed I have school tomorrow."

"hey wait Sakura?"

"yeah?" omigato stood up and looked down at her putting his hand on her face and tucking a pink strand behind her ear then he leaned forward and kissed her fully on the lips

"you know I've liked you since I met you?"

"Yes your protective of me omigato. it's obvious."

"well, theres gunna be a gang bang tonight on this street let me stay the night iight? I know your bro took his guns with him and I have mine." he whispered against her lips and he hooked his arm around her waist gently pulling her to him

"omigato. please. your my brothers best friend it's be wrong. plus. I don't feel the same way. I see you as my second brother and what your doing cuz of that it's incest"

omigato let go of her "Oh.."

"hey it's ok. we're still friends right?" he didn't reply but nodded his head "then that's all I need to hear." hearing that made his heart sink "hey. it's ok omigato. I care about you A LOT" sakura said as she took his head in both of her hands "please. besides ino is my friend it wouldnt seem right if i was macking on my friends brother right? it's girl code."

"you chicks and your code but if it was different right? you'd be with me?"

"maybe."

"Thanks kura-chan. night" omigato said back with a smile and kissed her forehead then jumped down off the roof and sakura followed suit.

* * *

Little did she know that across the street the Akatsuki we're watching her and Omigato deidara becoming mad at the fact Omigato kissed her** He's in for a rude awakening...once I get my hands on Cherry blossoms it's all for over them **he thought to himself since he was thinking that they were together,

his partner Sasori noticing what was going on **VERY interesting. Deidara has taken an intrest in the delicate flower. not that I can't say anything She is gorgeous.** Sasori thought to himself

That next morning Sakura arrived at school later right when the Akatsuki were showing up "Sakura! why are you late?" ino asked

"Sorry. I slept in late."

"really doing what?"

"uhh studying.."

"right so my brother kissing you was just a false tale right?"

"he-he told you?"

"no he knows im a gossip. he was talking to chu last night and He asked how you were-"

"he could of called me instead of going through your brother" Sakura said back.

"Yesh. dont get your thong twisted chika. it's fine. He made me swear not to tell. and I promised"

"riiiiiight like you promised not to tell anyone that i threw up after having that beer once."

"ok ok that was different"

"no thats why i stopped being your friend a long time ago."

"ouch harsh much?" all of a sudden ino flew out of the way and to the ground

**"SAKURA YOUR OK!!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!!"** temari yelled and tackled Sakura to the ground and they heard foot steps and the akatsuki were standing there

"wow Sakura, lesbian that's hot" deidara said to her and sakura pushed temari off

"no half ass temari tackled me speaking of which Temari did you have sugar again by the way?"

"maaaaaaaaybe" Temari said back with a huge grin on her face

"Idiot.."

"i know righ-**HEY**!!" she yelled back and Sakura got up and deidara walked her way good thing for him pein wasn't there that day so he walked towards her making her step backwards and walk right into her bike. Deidara still walked towards her until she was laying on her bike seat and he was over her

"thought about my offer baby girl?"

"yeah i did dick head"

"really? then what is it?"

"simple. this." she brings her rounded heel shoe to his nuts and kicks hard knocking him to the ground"lucky i wasn't wearing pointed heels half ass" "damn so feisty" he said as he got up

"what?"

"I''m on football team baby girl. so i have a cup on and i was smart to wear it today" and he back her up again moving to were she can't use her shoes "so baby your mine whether you like it of not."

"doubtful"

"oh baby girl I know you wouldn't want pein to know you kissed omigato now would you? you see me n' sasori took a stroll on your street and we caught you un"

"yeah and he and i aren't together. i told him no."

"really no-"

**"OMG!!! HE'S SO HOT!!!!!!!"** the girls squealed and the boys gagged

"eww shes so fucking ugly" sakura wiped around and saw hebi shinobi "so that's hebi.." sakura said

"yeah that's them baby girl UN"

"deidara get off of me"

"why?"

"because I have some business with their leader."

"hn.." deidara moved and walked next to her kkg in formation hebi in formation and Akatsuki with deidara when sasuke and sakura stepped forward

"well, this is kkg's leader. your pretty cute"

"nice try uchiha. I'm sakura haruno. Chu haruno's sister"

"I know i had meeting with him before he went to America shame i have to stay away from you"

"hmm not really. my brothers gang runs things like this town. I and my gang run this school. Akatsuki is second in line. so watch it"

"Akatsuki?"

"yes." itachi said as he stepped forward leaning on sakura "hello brother long time no see"

"itachi. same thing dont tell me your her boyfriend"

"no. I'm not as much as i would want to be. I cannot." sakura moved and deidara stepped forward

"that's because she is my girl" all heads turned towards deidara

"you did not just say that deidara.."

"i did baby girl get used to it"

"hell no you don't own me"

"really then whats it take to own you? a kiss?"

sakura didn't respond "Alright then" deidara grabbed her and crushed his lips to hers and she tried to resist but damn he was such a good kisser then he ran his tongue along her lower lip asking for entrance which she wouldn't allow so he slid his hand up her shirt and grabbed her breast and squeezed it hard making her gasp and he took advantage of that and plunged his tongue into her mouth coaxing hers into a battle for dominance which she lost and he broke the kiss both their saliva that was mixed connected their mouths and glistened in the sun then broke off onto his chin which he cleaned by licking it off his lips

"now i own you cherry blossoms"


	7. couples, fathers out

**Bang bangers love**

**Chapter Seven: Couples. Fathers out **

* * *

**Temari: Hi guys!!! Sorry I'm starting off the story today since Sakura(Cherrie-chick) is a lil hurt from what happened yesterday**

**Me: *walks in 1 minute later wiping away the tears and messing up her mascara* H-hi guys *sniff* S-sorry…I kind of got my heart broken yesterday..**

**Temari: …poor Saki-Chan**

**Me: *sniffs and wipes away tears stains and mascara rings* Anyway I'm taking off the review goals.. Because I've been planning a lot on this story**

**Temari: Hey? Sakura?**

**Me: Yeah?**

**Temari: I LOVE YOU! NOW DIE!!!**

**Me: *chuckles* inside joke everyone**

**Temari: glad I could help**

**Me: Thanks Temi-Chan**

**Temari: no problem**

**Me: anyway. Since I've been planning, the Pein/Saku and Dei/Saku rivalry is coming!**

**Temari: What about Shika/Tem?**

**Me: Don't worry that'll come soon enough**

**Temari: OKIES!!!!!!**

**Me: ROLL THE CHAPPIE TEMI-CAN!!**

**Temari: OK!! CHERRIE-CHICK DOES NOT OWN NARUTO!!!**

* * *

**Recap:**

**"Now I own you cherry blossoms"**

* * *

Sakura stood there dazed as Deidara ran his lips slowly over hers once more then smirked then walked away and talked to his gang his back to her **S-S-Such a good kisser.....** She thought to herself "hey? Sakura you ok?" Temari asked while waving her hand in front of Sakura's face "h-huh? oh yeah perfectly fine" she said back still daze and a dreamy small smile on her face while she looked at deidara's back. Temari and the other girls laughing until a group of four hebi shinobi walking up to the other four girls "hello" naruto said looking at hinata "h-hello. I'm hinata" she said back and naruto grinned "I'm naruto!" Hinata blushed and one boy went up to temari "this is to trouble-some.." "i know-well, hello i'm temari" "shikamaru." "**OH! SHIKAMARU!!! YOUR HOT**!!"

ino said bumping temari out of the way "Ino back off" temari said while shoving her and said girl that was shoven fell to the ground infront of another boy "you ok?" he asked while helping her up "uh. yeah-im ino" "kiba" ino blushed then finally tenten noticed a male with the same eye color as hinata and he looked at her then looked away a silent invitation for her to come over to him "hello. I'm neji" the boy said while turning taking tentens hand and brushing his lips across it "i'm Tenten"

she said back while blushing a little "nice to meet you tenten. tell me. Are you apart of KKG as Miss haruno?" "uhh yes. Sakura is the gangs leader and her brother is the leader of the gang that runs this town " "ah hey I know this is sudden but-" before he could finish saying that they heard someone yelling

* * *

"**PEIN! STOP**!!!" Sakura yelled while trying to get pein off of deidara and deidara advanced him knocking him to the ground and punched him "what the hell is your problem un?" "simple! I saw you kiss sakura you player!" pein said while he threw deidara off of him "**STOP IT BOTH OF YOU**!!" sakura said and when pein went to kick deidara sakura pushed him out of the way and she got hit "Sakura?!?!!" the girls looked her way "**SAKURA**!!" they yelled and the 8 teenagers and deidara ran up to her and sakura was tyring to get up but she was coughing up blood finally she stood "Pein i told you to stop it"

she said while holding her stomach and temari pushed ino out of the way along with pein and helped her stand deidara coming to her side and helping as well. but when deidara reached her Sakrua went down along with temari and sakura passed out from lack of oxygen in her lungs from the blow"

"Sakura?!!?" he caught her before she hit the ground and lifted her bridal style "good going pein you probably broke a rib" temari stood up an she was mad about that happened to her friend so when ino finally stood up and temari shoved ino to the ground again and ino spoke up as kiba helped her up "**WILL YOU STOP THAT**!!"

Temari walked up to pein and punched him hard in the nose breaking it in the process "thats for hitting sakura you mother fucking ass crack dickhead no good mother fu-" shikamaru put his hand over her mouth "enough temari." he said as he held her back "fmme foo femme foo!!!!" temari muffled out and shikamaru sighed "damn it trouble-some woman will you calm down" he moved his hand and replaced it with his lips" temari melted against shikamaru's body and shikamaru ran his tongue across her lips asking for entrance which she granted and then he pulled away temari breathless and dazed "your to trouble-some. but would you like to go out?" she nodded her head franticly

"cool then pick you up at...7 pm on saturday" shikamaru said and walked away pein already gone and sakura n' deidara in the nurses office

* * *

**with sakura and deidara**

"hey! un we need a nurse!" deidara said as he ran into the nurses office holding an unconscious sakura and shizune ran to them "oh my what happened?" "she got kicked in the stomach..she shoved me out of the way to keep pein from hitting me with that blow.." "alright lay her down here and let her rest for a few i'll inform tsunade" shizune rushed out fo the room and deidara laid sakura down a whimper of pain escaping her lips "shh. it's ok cherry blossoms. I'm here and your in the nurses office" he said quietly as he moved her bangs out of her face and tsunade came in a few moments later "oh dear!" she said and deidara stood up

"hello deidara. sit. shizune is getting our portable x-ray scanner to scan for broken rips but may you help me? sit her up and take off her shirt" deidara blushed and did as he was told "alright deidara I know you'll hate this part but I need you to take off her bra while i get the bandages it'll be easier with the x-ray "uhhh" he blushed more he carefully took off her bra his fingers brushing against her chest in the process in which sakura moaned a little "sorry" he whispered and took the sheet at the foot of the bed while not looking at her chest and covered her up laying her back down which tsunade and shizune watched from the door "

and the point of that was?" "simple shizune. he brother told me to look after her as well. so i told deidara though orders to see if he's really as bad as everyone may claim since he seems to like the poor girl" tsunade whispered back to shizune "oooh why?" "I think Chu will be glad to know deidara has some manners for other girls naughty bits if you saw he didnt look once at her plus when he brushed against her he qhispered sorry and while he still wasn't looking he covered her up and layed her back down gentely" "ooh" "shizune get pein in my office he is over due for a visit after that wrap up sakura and take those x-rays for a broken rib "yes ma'am!" she saluted and took off for pein as tsunade went back to her office with a smile on her face

* * *

**In America**

"Senshi Haruno! you have been released!" an officer said "w-what? how?" he asked back his voice croaked "simple father. I came to get you I've signed you out and everything. but we're not going home till Sakura graduated from high school" chu said as he walked around the corner. for the first time in 15 years he's seen his son "wh-wheres Sakura Chu?" "she's home." "really?" 'yes. she hates you for your disgusting attempts to rape her when she was only 15" "I wouldn't doubt it.. I want to make things right with her" "no father. she won't let you near her. If you ever did Father. She'd either commit suicide or run over to the _**Akatsuki**_.. Which that is something I cannot risk since the _**Akatsuki**_ are my rival enemies" Chu said back saying the gangs name as if it were a forbidden word.. "Chu why?"

Senshi asked "you may be a vile male for what you've done to mother and Sakura. But Your family..." senshi walked up to his son and hugged him "thank you chu thank you" tears came down his face because this was the first time in a LONG time he could hug his son again "get off me. we're leaving we'll live somewhere else in Tokyo until sakura has graduated" chu said while moving away from his father "h-how long till I can see her?" "I don't know...4 years maybe never" "what?" "father I told you already. She hates you"

senshi signed sadly "well, I at least want to hear my daughters voice.." "fine that much I can do here call her her number is in speed dial number 1"

Senshi pressed it and took a deep breath

riiiing

riing

riiing

riiing

rii-_/moshi moshi\ a males voice sounded_

_/h-hello? is Sakura there?\ senshi asked_

_/yes-sakura it's for you it's your brother\ the male said_

_/hello?\ she asked_

_/Sakura?\ senshi asked_

_/Chu?\ she asked_

_/no this is dad\ he said back_

all of a sudden the line went dead

"Sakura?" senshi closed the phone "she hung up" "told you she hates you dad." chu said back


	8. past relvived

**ME: I'M BAAAAAAAACK!**

**Temari:And she patched things up with Adam!**

**Me:Yesh Yesh. But this time i'm gunna be showing a flashback of what happened to her when she was 15 and to let you know Ok, The new policy =) they are in college, but with no dorms. since I'm changing it  
**

**Temari:that kinda makes sence**

**me:YEP!! ROlL THE DISCLAIMER THEN THE CHAPPIE!**

**Temari:OK! CHERRIE-CHICK DOESN'T OWN NARUTO!!**

**ME: P.S! deidara met sakura the day of the rape inncedent but she doesn't remember and he doesn't tell anyone he knows her either since he never got to meet her when she was 15 and he 19 on the day she and her family moved into the house next to his.  
**

* * *

**clank**

the sound of sakura dropping her cellphone filled the room and her eyes widened "sakura?" deidara asked "d-daddy?" she asked barely loud enough for him to hear "d-oh no.." he said clearly he remembered what happened that day

* * *

flashback

_A 15 year old Sakura laid back on her new canopy bed listening to music as she crossed her boot clad l_egs. _She started to get into the music when he father stormed in. "Sakursh" he slurred and she knew he was drunk _

_"Hi dad_" _she said and turned off her i-pod. Sitting up she watched the old man stumble over to her bed and fall down on top of her. _

_"D-Dad?" she asked and noticed he started to feel her up. "D-Dad what are you doing?"_

_ "Sakursh, your mine" he he slurred again and started to kiss her neck_

_ "DAD STOP!!!" she screamed and tried to push and kick him off of her. but he over-powered her and held her arms back as she tore off her tank top and her skirt. slowly moving to her chest as he ripped off her under clothing as well. Sakura screamed but Senshi covered her mouth then she bit it and Senshi tore his and away and was prepared to slap her when, _

_"MOM!!!!!!! CHU! OMIGATO HELP ME!" a blood curtling scream sounded from her mout_h.

_The three ran up the stairs and saw the sight_

_ "SENSHI!!!" Orihime screamed and ran over to yank her husband off of her daughter "GET OFF OF HER!" Omigato almost became sick and Chu went over to help by pulling Sakura out from under him, Lifting her bridal style he carried her over to omigato and grabbed her black silken robe and pulled it around her fast Sakura was already crying her eyes out as she watched her father beat her mom_

_ "Omigato! get her over to the neighbors house and call the po-" before he could finish the sentence the three teenagers heard a scream being silenced and they saw blood pour all over Senshi's hand _

_"GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Chu yelled and pushed them out of the door._

_ "Give me back Sakura" Senshi hissed and threw Orihime's corpse to the floor with a sickening thud._

_ "Fuck you old man!" Chu said and senshi want at him and tried to kill him as well. But Chu was to fast and hit him with one of Sakura's softball bats in the head Omigato ran as fast as he could with Sakura on his back and ran to the neighbors house next door which was Deidara's house. Sakrua was sobbing and holding on her brothers best friend in fear of her brother and her mom. Omigato beat on the door "HELP! THERES BEEN ! MURDER AND A RAPE! WE NEED HELP!" Omigato screamed with Sakura still on her back Senshi came out of the house with a stumble and Chu followed after, jumping onto his back and knocking him to the ground "Get off me boy! and you! heathen! give me back my fucking daughter!!" Senshi yelled "Oh shit" Omigato pounded on the door even more _

_A blonde haired boy the same age as Chu and omigato opened the door. his hair soaked to the bone and only in a towel with no shirt on "WHAT UN!?!" "We need help! theres been a murder in the haruno residence, And...And Sakura's been raped.. or almost has......" Omigato trailed off and Deidara looked over at the scared 15 year old on Omigato's back_

_ **It's that girl un** he though to himself and noticed that senshi was getting back up "Get inside un" he said and grabbed Omigato causing Sakura to fall but he caught her and carried her inside and set her down on the couch. after walking out of the room he brought back a blanket for her and put it on her carefully and handed Omigato a phone. "Hey.." he kneels beside her and saw she was shaking "Do you want any water?" he asked and pushed back her hair out of her face in which she nodded and brought the blanket closer to her body and Deidara got up and headed out to the kitchen_

_A mintue later he came back out with some water and aspirin, timidly she took it and she started to calm down a little. and Deidara lifted her legs and sat down resting her legs on his and up his hands on the back of the couch. Sakura looked at the boy **Who is this boy?** she asked herself, "Alright thank you" she heard Omigato's voice in the back-ground and he walked back into the living room. Sakura fell asleep once she felt him sit on the arm tes next to her head._

_Later She heard chu's voice and felt herself being lifted up. "I'm gunna take her to the hospital so hand her to me Deidara" Sakura opened her eyes and looked around "Where am I?" she asked and moved, her robe becoming open in the process. and Deidara chuckled as he watched her frantically close it. "It's ok pinky un," he said and she looked at him "Hey un, you guys got a place to sleep? I have three spare rooms and I'm sure you don't wanna sleep in the house where your mum was.... you know...murdered" Deidara whispered and Chu nodded his head. "Alright but I'm sleeping with Sakura" he said and Sakura rose an eye brow _

_"You make that sound so wrong Chu" she said and he sighed "Fine. but I get the room next to hers alright?" Deidara nodded and Chu looked at him suspiciously, "I'm not gunna try anything un" Deidara said and Set Sakura down on her feet. Sakrua walked timidly over to Ch and he put his coat around her after that he gave her the outfit she was wearing and her i-pod and let her gt dressed after Deidara showed her to eh bathroom and let her get a shower. "Thanks for letting her stay here until I came Deidara but this doesn't mean we're friends your still my rival as long as your in Akatsuki"_

_ with that being said and after Sakura came out they left to go to the hospital and came back around 1 in the morning, Deidara was still up and showed them to their rooms and when he showed Sakura her room he tucked her in "Whats your name un?" he asked as he sat down on the edge of her bed. "Sakura" she said and he smiled "Mines Deidara, un" he got up and turned out her light Chu was outside her door "Hey un, you never said I couldn't tuck her in un" Deidara said and walked to his room which was right across from Sakura's once the door was shut he smiled "She's cute un and when she gets older she'll be one hell chick" after that Sakura and Chu moved to where Tsunade lived and went to a different school, Sakrua forgot about Deidara since she hadn't seen him and graduated into college then back back to her town for College._

_End flashback  
_

* * *

Deidara grimaced when he remembered it all then when he looked at sakura he saw tears running down her face "all i remember is that stupid rape...I don't remember what happened after it.." she mumbled to herself. and deidara grabbed her and hugged her "sakura..." he whispered and she looked up "yes?" "you know..the reason for it was because it was a way for you to forget the tragic pasts..."

sakura smiled and leaned in a little "deidara....your a good guy by heart but a bad boy at fault" with that being said she covered her lips with his kissing him fully on the mouth and deidara wrapped his arm around her back pulling her off the bed and onto him for he really remembered. the next day sakura and chu moved in with tsunade which resulted in a new town and new school for

them since orihime was tsunade's daughter like figure which sakura took over role and chu was her troublesome son figure who always got into rights and she'd let him off but She never had to worry about sakura until she moved them to this town which is the town where her mom was murdered and she was almost raped,

her father went to prison in America sakura wrapped her legs around deidara and fisted her hands in his hair the exact way she did when she was 5 in result deidara smiled inwardly and ran his hands up her thighs and around her back which made her shiver finally they pulled away for much needed air

"d-deidara" she said quietly as she kissed him one more time "hmm?" "i hate you" she said and giggled then deidara chuckled "i _hate_ you too" he said back and pushed her gently back down into the bed and stood up "i need to get going to class...rest ok? shizune or tsunade should be back" "o-ok" she said and deidara covered her up with the sheet and kissed her forehead "JA" "wait deidara?" "yeah?" he asked and she beckoned him over and took out a random piece of paper and pen and wrote down her number "can i have your as well?" "sure" he said and wrote down his and took hers "call me anytime you need to ok?" "ok"he said and quietly excited the door

**in tsunades office**

there was a knock at the door

"come in" tsunade said frustratedly and deidara walked in "ah deidara. is sakura awake yet?" "uhhh...yeah...about that-" "what did you do?" "i did nothing.......but her brother called her....he got his dad out of prision and they'll be back in tokyo next week..." tsunades eyes narrowed and she gritted her teeth "where will sakura be staying since her father is coming back home?"

"he's going to stay with her brother somewhere in tokyo until sakura graduated from highschool and is in college tsunade" "thank you deidara..I'll make sure that vile man never lays a hand on her" "thank you as well....may i ask how it went with pein?" "i suspened him for a week" "ah." "i should suspend you but you were trying to get him off of you with out fighting and sakura helped as well and ended up hurt in the process for protecting you" "yes" "so your fine" "ok" "deidara...what exactly happened between you and sakura that day?" "uhm...well," deidara told her and she nodded "i see. so she has taken a liking to you back then but remembers nothing of it now right?" "yes" "ah. dismissed" "thank you tsunade"

**after school**

Sakura walked out of the school putting her trench coat on and reaching for her helmet at her bike she noticed her friends were gone "they don't even bother to see if i'm alright...pathetic.." she whispered to herself and saw the akatsuki weren't there at all either and she sighed then she saw sasuke walk to his bike

"at least i know im not the only one" she said again to herself and pulled all of her hair up into her helmet and got on starting up her bike and took off to her thinking place she stopped for a few minutes and thought about her past when she remembered only that happened to her but nothing else after that she doesn't remember her mother being shot or even hear a gun shot she shook her head and pulled her helmet back on and checked the time "11:49 PM" her cell glowed and she raced home only to see a light on and she saw chu's car "maybe he's here to get some things.." she mumbled and when she unlocked the door she saw the last man she'd ever want to see again "sakura your home" chu said and the males head whipped around to look at his daughter

her helmet dropped and she couldn't breath "d-dad?" she choked out her eyes wide with fear "sakura It's so good-" "shut up! you hurt me and come back home expecting me to forgive you! you vile man! you killed our mother and almost raped me! your disgusting!" she said back in a voice that dripped with hate and disgust in every letter and she stormed off to her room after picking up he helmet "Sakura! wait!" she slammed the door on her fathers face and locked it chu put his hand on his fathers shoulder "told you we shouldn't of come home dad..."

"i want-never mind good night chu" he walked to the spare room sakura sat on her bed staring at the cell number and took out hers

She dialed it

riiing

riiiing

riiiing

riii_/hello?\_

_/Dediara?\_ her voice shaky

_/Sakura? are you ok whats wrong?\_

_/Deidara I'm scared\_

_/Whats wrong blossoms?\_

_/deidara...please...come to my house i'll have my window open for you but don't ride your bike...please i need you\_ she said back on the brink of tears

_/Alright I'm on my way when i get there you tell me whats wrong ok?\_

_/Yes i promise...deidara...\_

_/thank you\_

_/your welcome blossoms\_

he hung up and rushed over. his eyes filled with worry and saw sakura's window open and there were 2 other lights on he climbed the two story up to her room and snuck in walking over to her bed and climbed over on top of her and rolling her over "sakura? i can as fast as i could on two leg whats wrong?" he asked evident of her tear "he's back deidara....please don't let him hurt me" she sobbed and deidara's eyes widened and he leaned down and hugged her "i won't let him hurt you i promise" "thank you deidara" he carefully wiped away her tears and kissed her softly a peck on the lips

and turned around opposite of her dresser "you might wanna change for bed sakura" "ok" she changed and deidara didn't look once as he took off his own shirt and pants only left in his boxers and turned around then saw she was in a SHORT black see through nightgown and a black thong and he blushed "uhh nice outfit" "haha" she said and he laid under the covers and she followed turning her back to him and deidara turned towards her and wrapped his arm around her stomach pulling her towards him "is this ok?" "yeah perfect" with that he reached over and turned out her light sakura turning around and facing him,

laying her head where his neck and shoulder connect. deidara pulled the covers up more and sakura wrapped her legs around his and he held her tightly to her and kissed her head "deidara I'm scared" she said back quietly "don't be scared you still have my number and if he tries anything call my and I'll come get you" "promise?" "yeah" she snuggled more into him and kissed his neck softly and closed her eyes and she smirked when she felt him shiver so she moved her hand over his abs and up his chest over his nipples which turned a little hard at the sudden contact "trying to seduce me huh?'

"no." she said back and deidara rubbed his hand up her thigh going higher up her body lifting her nightgown in the process but stopping at the curve of her breath and going back down then up a little and over the small of her back "mmm that feels good" "really?" "yeah now shut up and go to sleep ok?" she murmured and he nodded leaning down and lifting her face to his kissing her deeply in a good night kiss then broke away and wrapping his arm around her the two finally falling asleep

**the next morning**

Chu picked the lock to sakura's room to wake her up and walked in but stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw _his arch rival sleeping in a bed with his sister_ the covers were down and he looked and sighed with relief that they both still had their clothes on deidara's shirt and pants neatly folder on the chair next to the bed and sakura's in the hamper-wait deidara's clothes fold-oh he's shirtless with boxer-** "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!!"** he yelled startling sakura and deidara both of them falling out of bed and deidara on top of sakura "sorry" he said and got up helping her up "what the hell is he going in my house sakura?"

"c-chu calm down please!" "don't fucking tell me to calm down specially when i see my arch rival in bed sleeping with my baby sister! now fucking explain!" something in sakura broke"why don't you explain why that vile piece of shit for a man is home huh?!?" she yelled back deidara's eyes wide **didn't know she had a colorful vocabulary** he thought to himself "that's none of you-"

"oh don't give me that bullshit chu! you bring him home after you leave me and leave for a god damned week! then you return without notice and yaddy yadda yadda and i come home seeing that filth of a father sitting on our couch and you yell at me for needing deidara over because I'm fucking scared of dad? after what he did to our mother after what he did to me?" she broke down and started to tear up and chu's eyes softened "i exspect an explanation later sakura" he slammed the door and sakura broke down crying deidara turned her and hugged her "shh it's ok" he whispered softly to her and she wrapped her arms around his waist when her "father" busted in madder then a bat out of hell "what the fucking hell is he doing here?!?!"

he yelled at him and sakura sakura froze and pressed against deidara which he pulled her behind her "d-dad...." "what the fuck are you doing here boy?" " i invited him!" sakura said obviously scared of what he'll do "let go of her boy" he said with hate dripping his his words "sir. calm down. she invited me to stay the night because she's scared of you" "scared of me? scared i'll do what?" "oh i dunno...rape me? kill me like you killed mother!" sakura snapped back moving to where her father could see her senshi froze and he calmed down

"sakura..I'm sorry i hurt you and attacked you mother you should know i loved your mother-" "get out..." she said "what?" "get out of my room and my sight" she said back and pointed to the door her head down once he left deidara hesitantly walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder "you ok?" "yeah I'm fine" she turned around to look at him brushing his bangs from his eyes "you have very nice eyes deidara" "thanks i know their sexy" "hah" "awww your so mean." she giggled and pulled him down for a kiss "thats only because I care"

she said back quietly and kissed him deeply deidara tracing her lips with this tongue asking for entrance which she allowed their tongues tangling with one an other as he wrapped his arm around her pulling her to him and further deepening the kiss


	9. The date

**Savannah:*runs in doing a happy dance***

**Cherrie-Chick: Uhh…..? Savannah?**

**Savannah: Yeah?*still dances* **

**Cherrie-Chick: What on earth are you doing?**

**Savannah: What does it look like? I'm dancing!!**

**Cherrie-Chick: I can see that….But….Why?**

**Savannah: * looks at Cherrie-Chick like she's crazy* WELL DUH! Your doing my chapter!**

**Cherrie-Chick: O…..K?**

**Savannah: ROLL THE CHAPPIE!!!!**

**Cherrie-Chick: HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!**

**Savannah: Cherrie-Chick doesn't own naruto!**

**Cherrie-Chick: OH! I'm taking down the last chapter to look over the spelling errors! I got alot of comments about that and SORRY! it was late...Like 5AM! I couldn't hold it in anoymore that night I just had to do the chapter!**

* * *

**Recap**

**"thats only because I care" **

**she said back quietly and kissed him deeply deidara tracing her lips with this tongue asking for entrance which she allowed their tongues tangling with one an other as he wrapped his arm around her pulling her to him and further deepening the kiss**

* * *

**With Temari**

Briiiing

briiiiiing

briiiing

brii-

_/HELLO!\_

_/Ow temari you do not need to yell in my ear\_

_/Shikamaru?\_

_/Who else troublesome woman..\_

_/ehehehehe gomen\_

_/it's fine. I wanted to call you and let you know we're gunna take your bike. Mines at the shop since some Akatsuki snapped my chain\_

_/That must suck\_

_/it's a drag\_

Temari giggled at said mans compliment

_/Alright thanks for letting me know though. you could of called around noon...it's only 10 AM\ _Temari said back to him

_/Alright so I'll see you at 7 ok?\_

_/Ok Shikamaru!\_

Temari and Shikamaru both hung up and Temari squealed joyfully and dropped her phone down onto the floor

**Back with Sakura and Deidara**

They were laying back in bed Deidara ontop of her kissing down her neck and she sighed softly in pleasure "mmmmm Deidara" she moaned out a little as he ran the tip of his tongue along her neck and he smirked and stopped looking up at her

"Like that?" he asked his trademark grin making her heart skipping a beat he moved back up to her lips and kissed her but she broke away from his kiss

"Your still a jackass you know that right?"

"But you like kissing this jackass cherry blossoms"

"maybe I do maybe I don't "

"Ouch that hurt"

"good" he knew she was teasing him.

When he moved back for another kiss she turned her head and smirked Deidara getting the message and kissed her cheek and got off of her and put on his clothes

"The gang will probably get suspicious if I'm gone to long"

"well, then you got my message perfectly"

"Yupe. but don't think you'll ge out of this. just you wearing that nightgown ect is almost making me hard"

"you perverted ass" she said with a giggle and he smirked and turned around allowing her to get dressed.

"You want a ride to your house? I need to go to Temari's anyway.."

"sure you can drop me off at the base. It's near your friends house"

"ok cmon"

"wait aren't-ooooh" he looked over his shoulder and took in her dark wash skiny jeans and tanktop her thong strings showing slightly and she put on her trench coat and grabbed her keys and helmet

"cmon. We'll go out he window god only knows what Chu or my father will do" she wrote a note and left it on the front of her door then closed it and followed Deidara who already climbed out the window.

she jumped down her hightop converse boots hitting the ground with a soft thud and she walked over to her bike were Deidara was already sitting on the back and she sat in the front. Blushing a little when she felt Deidara move closer and wrap his arms around her waist tightly but she put her helmet on making sure her hair was inside of it and not showing Deidara taking the extra helmet from no-were **(A/n:He grabbed it from her room I just wanted to be silly) **and put it on his long blonde hair hanging out. She started the bike and kicked the kickstand making a half circle in the driveway and taking off for the base.

**

* * *

At the BASE**

"Damn it...Where the hell is he? he was suppose to be here a half a fricken hour ago!" kisame shouted clearly annoyed

"Kisame...patience" was all Itachi said and said male calmed down

"Kisame has a point Itachi you know how I hate waiting or keep others waiting" Sasori spoke then they heard a bike engine but it didn't sound like Deidara's bike

"TOBI SEE'S BLONDE!!" tobi shouted as he jumped up and down and the other males sighed

"But whose the driver?"

Pein looked at the driver and saw Deidara's arms securly around the stomach are maybe even a little tighter

"hmmm" the others looked at him with a raised eyebrow

"What?"

"The drive and Deidara.." they looked just as the bike came to stop at the curb and they saw Deidara talk to the strange person not benig able to see the decal since the bike and decal were so dark

"Thanks for the ride Cherrie Blossoms"

"no problem..just don't go all jackassey at school ok?"

"ok promise" Deidara said as he gave back the helmet Sakura's gloved fingers brushing across his and she used her other hand and brought it up to his face caressing it then let it drop onto the handle bar "JA" she said and turned around speeding around the curve twards her friends house

"bout time you got your lazy ass here. Who was the chick?"

"an old friend Sasori."

"really who?" "One you met when she was 15 and we were 19"

"oh her? does she remember?"

"no...But her dad is back intown and she's scared shitless"

"Ah. I see"

"If you two are done gossiping can we get down to business?" Pein asked clearly unknowning of Sakura's horrid past

"Fine un" Deidara said letting slip of his accent

**(A/N I JUST HAD TO!!! lol I couldn't take it anymore. Dei and his accent go together)**

**Time skip to Temari's**

Sakura pulled into Temari's driveway turning off her bike and taking off her helmet her pink hair falling around her body (**A/N I forgot if she has long or short hair haha)**

"bout time you got here"

"sorry...I had to drop Deidara off at the base.."

"Why him?"

"He stayed the night at my house" she said to Temari she walked up to the female who was sitting on her porch

"May I ask why??"

"my father is back Temari.....Thats why..."

"Oh my god! are you ok?!?!"

"I'm fine. I won't let him near me so I'm fine"

"good. If he ever comes near you like what he did...I swear I'll kill him"

Sakura smiled and shook her head "Your hopeless.."

"I know!"

* * *

"So..Ready for tonights date?"

**"YES!!!!"** Sakura chuckled at her friends reaction totally forgetting about how her friend didn't see if she was ok yesterday

"So..? Where are you guys going?"

"I dunno.."

"ah...."

"But Shikamaru called me this morning..How he got my number I have no idea anyway. He said his bike was busted thanks to your friends the Akatsuki..So we're taking mine tonight"

"Ah sounds fun."

**"YUPE!!"**

"Don't yell"

"fine-You know.."

"What?"

"Your lips are kinda swollen...."

"uhhh?" Sakura turned her head and blushed a little

**"OMG!!!!!!!!! YOU MADEOUT WITH DEIDARA?!?!!?!?"** Sakura moved fast clamping a hand on her mouth

"will you shh?" she asked

"Why?" she asked through her friends hand

"Because the Base is down the street you idiot!!"

**

* * *

at the base**

**"OMG!!! YOU MADEOUT WITH DEIDARA?!?!?!!?!?"** the group heard a girl scream and there were whistles twards said male

"Whose the girl?"

"no one un" Deidara said back and the others snickered specially Sasori but they couldn't see it since he was on the other side of his bike fixing a few things for he knew that voice oh to well, it was his cousin Temari and he knew Sakura would be with her.

**With the girls**

" I hope you didn't blow my cover you dumb blonde..."

"Ha Ha" said blonde said back to her best friend

**

* * *

Time skip to the date**

Temari got on her bike and waited for Shikamaru to be pulled up by one of his "Homies" soon enough he was "Good luck Chika" Sakura said as she got on her bike and put her helmet on

"Thanks Sakura"

"Mhmm" Sakura took off as Shikamaru was stepping out of his ride and knuckle punched Sasuke who smirked at the pinkette and she rolled her eyes in her helm when she got a look at him.

"Hi shikamaru" Temari said as she grabbed an extra helm and scooted back hands tapping the seat in showing he was driving and shikamaru smirked

"Hello Temari" he said as he grabbed the helmet and put it on

"Where are we going?"

"I hope you can swim"

"why?"

"you'll see"

**Boy Sakura was right...I was smart enough to wear my bikini under this...I gotta remember to thank her when I see her next time** Temari thought to herself as Shikamaru started the bike. Temari wrapping her arms around him and he took off in Sakura's direction both teenagers not knowing a certain blonde haired Female was watching them

"UGH!!! that bitch! Stole my shikamaru!!" She said to herself as she drove off in her convertable in their direction

Sakura tailing behind the car "So? Ino wants to interfere? Specially when she has a boyfriend?" She said to herself and took out a hook and hooked it to the back of the car and tying the rope to her handle bars "I hope this works.." She said to herself again and hit the breaks the rope coil going then finally it hit a line the car stopped ino going forward suddenly and Sakura trying to hold down the breaks and the car stopped Sakura took out a Silenter pistol and shot the tires and took off

"OW! what the hell?" she looked around and shrugged "Must be nothing.."

She took off again but heard all tires give way and she spun but stopped and got out of her car and looked around at her tires **"OH NO!!"** She screamed

**

* * *

At the Akatsuki**

**"OH NO!!!!"** they heard a scream louder then the one before since It was much closer and they walked out and Deidara started to laugh "Whats so funny??" Kisame asked

"someone shot her tires so she couldn't go!!" he said as he collasped to the ground from laughing and the others smirked and Deidara began to laugh harder because he knew who had done it since he saw a bit of Sakura's pink hair drive behind Ino's car.

**

* * *

With Shikamaru and Temari**

"where are we?" Temari asked she she got off her bike and followed Shikamaru to a pond. She looked around and Saw a blanket with candles around it on a dock and there was soda and other food on the blanket

"Our date" He said and she blushed

"This is beautiful Shikamaru" she took in the mist that covered the top of the lake as they walked down to the dock dinner and he sat down taking her hand and sitting her next to him

"I'm glad you like it. I really owe your friend a thanks"

"Who?"

"Sakura. I needed to know what you liked and I didn't want to call you up again Cuz I wanted to let you sleep once I hung up with you so I called her...She seemed really busy.... and I heard a slight moan from her"

"yeah. She was making out with deidara.."

"ah so thats who the male was."

"mhmm now enough about her..Tell me about you Shikamaru"

Sakura watched from behind a bush and smiled "Success. While shikamaru Stalled her I set up their date" she said to herself and she heard a twig snap and took out her gun

"Ow...HEY!" a female yelled as Sakura tackled the female and covered her mouth with a scarf

"INO!" she whispered screamed

"How the hell did I know you'd be here?!?!" she looked back at the couple and Saw them looking this way "What was that?" Temari asked

"Nothing. It's probably across the road or something"

"Prehapes"

**I really owe Sakura for knowing Ino was going to be here trying to get rid of Temari...** The male thought to himself

"Mhmmmmmmhmmmhmhmmm" Ino muffled and Sakura dragged her by her feet

"You really annoy me pig.."

"MHMMMMMMMMM!" she said and try to kick her already tied feet her hands tied infront of her

"Sorry. I won't allow you to ruin my best friend first date" she put ino's thrashing body onto a sled that had a blanket and pillow in it and she tied ino down

"Your lucky I put a blanket and pillow in it"

"MMM"

"why? because the sled will get hot from the road and it's a bumpy ride pig as well as the road becoming hot from the friction"

"MMMMMMMM!!!!!" she screamed out and Sakura started her bike and took off slowly being careful not to hit any bumps not wanting to hurt her piggish friend

**

* * *

Back with Temari and Shikamaru**

After the dinner they layed next to each other Shikamaru running his hand through Temari's hair and she smiled and sighed with content "Wanna go swimming?" she asked as she slipped off her clothes revealing a light purple bathing suite. Shikamaru felt something in the nether regions twitch

**Oh shit** he thought to himself and stood up

"Sure why not?"

Temari jumped into the warm water

"Ahhh this feels great" she said outloud and Shikamaru took off his shirt and pants and jumped in in just his boxers

"wow it does feel good"

"hmmm Candle lit dinner followed by a moon light swim, you really outdid yourself Shikamaru" she said then she dunked under water and came back up right next to him and put her arms around his neck

"Thank you. I really had fun"

"me to. your pretty sweet."

"thanks your not so bad yourself"

"You know what?"

"hmm?"

"you talk way to much"

"do-" she was silenced by Shikamaru placing his lips over hers in a heated kiss after a few minutes he broke away and looked into her eyes

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love it"

* * *

Me": AWWW!!!!!!!!!

Deidara:Eww? Thing with Ino was kinda funny though

me: I know right? oh! I'm so evil!!!! I left it at a cliffy!

Deidara:Read and Review!

JA NE!!!!


	10. Announcement and peinsaku time

**Temari: CHERRIE-CHICK!!!!!!**

**Me:WHAT?!?!?!?!!?!?**

**Temari:.........Hi*says in a very cute voice***

**Me:Falls over anime style**

**Temari:Cherrie?......Cherrie????*pokes with a stick anime style***

**Me: ................................**

**Temari: ....I think I killed her............YAY!!!!!!!! WAIT!!! NO!!!! CHERRIE-CHICK!!!!!! I CAN'T WRITE THIS STORY ON MY OWN!!!!!!! I'M TO MUCH OF A LAZY ASS TOOO!  
AND PLUS YOUR THE AUTHOR!!!!!!!!**

**ME:......................**

**Temari: NO!!!!! *holds Cherrie's body and whimpers***

**Me: Stupid blonde almost killed me....**

**Temari: CHERRIE!!!!! YOUR BACK!!!! OH HOW I MISSED YOU!!!! *Bear hugs***

**Me: .....You've had way to many sweets today...**

**Temari: No i haven't...Just chocolate,Soda,ice cream,candy,gum-Oh..I get your point**

**Me: Exactly..Now my dear readers..Sorry I left it at a Cliffy. And to those who love Pein more.  
Bare with me. There will be PeinSaku moments I promise. Though I wanted to change things N' all that. Sakura and Pein will be having their moments I PROMISE!! so don't kill me Also Thank you to all who loves my Story! Ladii Lenii Your a awesome person!! Thank you for Adding my to your myspace! I enjoy my conversations with you!**

**Temari: Hmpf!!......**

**Me:....Temari your jealous Because Ladii Lenii and I have been chatting....**

**Temari: OF COURSE I AM! I KNEW YOU FIRST!!**

**ME: ......Jealousy isn't good for your soul...Remember..KARMA! Now getting off track. Anyway...I'm Holding a contest. Winner will be helping with the announcements for two chapters of the Story..Wanna know what contest? Simple!!!!!!!!! FANART!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All Fanart will be posted on my profile for the Story intake and all that and the winner will be announced!! Deadline will be.  
September 15th! wait. Holy shit! your lucky! that just happens to on my 16th birthday next month!**

**Temari: Your just taking up space!**

**Me:......Green monster!!!!!**

**Temari: WHERE?!?!?!?!?!**

**Me:......YOUR THE GREEN MONSTER!! oh! my readers By the way. I need to remind myself about the Reviewers list every chapter I have a habit of forgetting. And plus School is starting in 10-9 days So...when It does...I POSSIBLY might not be on as much....You know with Drama class,Art class etc.  
But I will promise to update atleast every week! That much I can say!!**

**Temari:.......CHERRIE-CHICK DOES NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!**

**ME: Someones getting ahead of theirselves....Anyway Thats a wrap up on the announcements! JA! Enjoy the chapters Also!**

* * *

**Recap**

**"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" "I'd love too"**

* * *

Senshi sat on the couch with his head in his hands "dad..Whats eating you up?"

"Sakura.."

"what about her?"

"She's grown into a beautifl girl. She looks just like her mother.."

"Kinda..She has your eyes though Dad...Thats what she hates about herself..She tried to gourge out her eyes once because she coudln't stand to look like you in any extent since you did what you did..." Chu said back to teh 50 some year old man as he gave him asprin and some water

"Whats this for?"

"your gunna need it.."

"why?"

"Sakura has a talent show at her school tonight. I've gone to all of them. So yeah. I know your gunna need it"

"thanks Chu. I'm glad you let me back into your life. I just wish Sakura would do the same thing.."

"I know Dad. thats why I took you out before your sentence was up...I wanted you to make amends with her.." Chu said as he sat down on the couch

"Dad? Why did you do it? Try to rape Sakura and kill mom?" Chu asked half heartedly

"I...I don't know why...I was high and drunk.. Those are the worst things that you could ever be at the same time" Senshi said and Chu's breath caught when he remembered what happened between him and Sakura

**So he wasn't thinking like I wasn't that day? **Chu thought to himself

"Cmon old man. we need to get going.."

"Alright" **(A/N: I forgot to mention about the talent show sorry...It was two chapters ago when I was going through a rough time with Adam..) **

"So whats Sakura doing for her Talent?"

"I dunno. She'll be doing alot of things since I know she has been singing since a month ago.." Chu said back

**

* * *

With Sakura and Omigato**

"You ready for this Kura?" Omigato said as he brought her a microphone

"No...Since that man is coming.."

"ah.." Omigato said back half-heartedly clearly knowing what she meant and he saw in the corner of his eye once he looked away that she took a deep breath

"I really wish my mommy was here..." she whispered as she teared up a little because she and omigato were going to sing her mom's favorite song when ever she felt down and omigato took her into a hugging embrace

"I know Kura....It's ok shh. Please don't cry.." he whispered but Sakura broke down and muffled out

"I want my mommy....."

**(A/N: I always do that when ever I want my mommy when ever I'm upset. I'll actaully say it too, Cuz I still refere to my mom as mommy. Always did and Alway will)**

**"WELCOME TO THE KONOHA HIGH'S TALENT SHOW! FIRST UP IS SAKURA HARUNO AND OMIGATO TENSHI SINGING "WHISKEY LULLABY" **Tsunade said through the microphone she was holding then the curtains opened showing two teens still hugging and they moved away Senshi and Chu seeing Sakura's watery eyes and Omigato gave her hand one last squeeze and let go. The song cueing in

* * *

**Omigato**

**She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until' the night  
**  
**Omigato and Sakura**

**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said,** _"I'll love her till I die"  
_**And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The Angels sang a whiskey lullaby**

**La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
**  
**Sakura**

**The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until' the night  
**  
**Sakura and Omigato**

**She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life**  
**We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the Angels sang a whiskey lullaby**

**La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa**

Sakura's tears glowed freely down her face when the song ended and Omigato hugged her again and the curtains closed she started crying harder. She or Omigato didn't know that Senshi's eyes watered because that was Orihim's Favorite song when she was sad or upset...

Deidara walked up to Sakura and she turned to look at him "Deidara.." She said quietly and he smiled

"I'm on next un.." She nodded her head and headed to the seats in the front row far away from her father and brother but next to Temari,shikamaru,and hinata

With Deidara and his band (Sasori-lead guitarist,Itachi-bass guitarist, Hidan-drummer)

**Deidara**

**Hey girl you know you drive me crazy **_Deidara looks at Sakura and grins a crooked grin that makes her heart skip  
_**one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand **(Deidara and Sasori)**  
why you hang around  
I see what's going down.**

**Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself it's never gonna **_(Deidara and Sasori)_**  
happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears  
he loves you.  
**  
**Deidara and Sasori**

**Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around? **_Sasori and Deidara both look at pein when deidara remembers that sakura took a kick for him  
_**Do you feel better now  
as she falls to the ground? **_Deidara narrows his eyes at the thought of Sakura passing out on him again_  
**Well I'll tell you my friend,  
one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down,  
a new life she has found.  
**  
**Deidara**

**A pebble in the water  
makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world  
will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever  
you will surely drown  
I see what's going down**.

**I see the way you go and  
say your right again,  
say your right again  
heed my lecture  
**  
**Sasori and Deidara**

**Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now  
as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend,  
one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down  
a new life she has found.  
**  
**Deidara**

**Face down in the dirt she said, **_(Deidara Sasori)_  
**this doesn't hurt she said  
I finally had enough**

**Face down in the dirt she said,  
this doesn't hurt she said  
I finally had enough  
**  
**Hidan**

**(Screaming)  
One day she will tell you that  
she has had enough  
**

**Deidara**

**its coming round again.  
**  
**Sasori and Deidara**

**Do you feel like a man,  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now  
as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend,  
one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down,  
a new life she has  
**  
**Do you feel like a man,  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now  
as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend,  
one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down,  
a new life she has**

**Deidara**

**Face down in the dirt she said,  
this doesn't hurt she said  
I finally had enough  
**  
After the song ends Sakura is clapping and Deidara is Smirking at her and he walks off stage everyone still clapping. Sakura Temari and Hinata walk up to the stage and get in formation for their song

"Say my name" Along with Shikamaru

**Sakura**

**Say my name, say my name  
When no one is around you, say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady, you ain't callin' me baby  
Why the sudden change?**

**Sakura,Temari,Hinata**

**Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady, ain't callin' me baby  
Better say my name**

**Sakura**

**Remember the other day  
I would call, you would say  
"Baby, how's your day?"  
But today, it ain't the same  
Every other word is "Uh huh", "Yeah, okay"  
Could it be that you are at the crib with another lady If you took it there  
First of all, let me say  
I am not the one to sit around and be played  
So prove yourself to me  
I'm the girl that you claim  
Why don't you say the things that you said to me yesterday**

**Sakura,Temari**

**I know you say that I am assuming things  
Somethings going down, that's the way it seems  
Shouldn't be no reason why you're acting strange  
If nobody's holding you back from me  
Cause I know how you usually do  
Where you're saying everything to me times two  
Why can't you just tell the truth  
If somebody's there, just tell me who**

_[Repeat 1]_

_**Sakura**_

**What is up with this  
Tell the truth, who you wit'  
How would you like it if I came over with my clique  
Don't try and change it now  
See you've gotta bounce  
When two seconds ago, said you just got in the house  
It's hard to believe that you are at home by yourself  
When I just heard the voice, heard the voice of someone else  
Just this question why do you feel you have to lie?  
Gettin caught up in your game  
When you can not say my name  
**  
_[Repeat 2]_

**I know you say that I am assuming things  
Somethings going down, that's the way it seems  
Shouldn't be no reason why you're acting strange  
If nobody's holding you back from me  
Cause I know how you usually do  
Where you're saying everything to me times two  
Why can't you just tell the truth  
If somebody's there, just tell me who**

_[Repeat 1]_

**_Shikamaru_  
Where my ladies at  
**(Yea yea yea yea yea yea)  
**Can you say that, come on**  
(Yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea)  
**All the girls say**  
(Yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea yea)  
**What? I can't hear you  
**(Yea yea yea yea)  
**All my ladies say**  
(Yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea yea)  
**All the girls say**  
(Yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea yea)  
**Break it down**  
(Oh woo, oh)  
**What what what  
D.C., take it to the bridge Come on **

**Sakura,Temari**

**I know you say that I am assuming things  
Somethings going down, that's the way it seems  
Shouldn't be no reason why you're acting strange  
If nobody's holding you back from me  
Cause I know how you usually do  
Where you're saying everything to me times two  
Why can't you just tell the truth  
If somebody's there, just tell me who**

**Sakura,Temari,Hinata**

**Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady, ain't callin' me baby  
Better say my name  
**

_[Repeat 3x]_

**Sakura**

**Better say my name**

Temari Shikamaru and Hinata walked off stage. leaving Sakura on and Pein walked up. Chu and his gang growling under their breaths as the song "My goodies" started

**Sakura**

**My goodies, my goodies, my goodies  
Not my goodies  
**  
**Pein**

**I got a sick reputation for handlin' broads **_(The crowd starts to clap along with the beat cept for Chu's gang)_  
**All I need is me a few seconds or more  
And it's my rap  
Tell valet to bring my 'Lac **_Pein looked Sakura up and Down and winked at her_  
**And I ain't comin' back  
So you can put the car right there  
I'm the truth  
I ain't got nothin' to prove  
And you can ask anybody  
Cause they seen me do it  
Barracades, I run right through 'em  
I'm used to 'em  
Throw all the dirt you want, it's no use  
You still won't have a pinup in a fabulous room  
On her back, pickin' out baskets of fruit  
(I love you, boo)  
Yeah, Freaky Petey loves you too  
Ha, ha  
You know how I do  
**  
**Sakura  
**

**You may look at me and think that  
I'm just a young girl  
But I'm not just a young girl  
Baby, this is what I'm lookin' for  
Sexy, independent, down-to-spend-it type that's gettin' his dough **_Sakura looks pein up and down like he isn't worth her time_  
**I'm not bein' too dramatic  
That's the way I gotta have it**

**[chorus]  
I bet you want the goodies  
Bet you thought about it  
Got you all hot and bothered  
Mad cause I talk about it  
If you're lookin' for the goodies  
Keep on lookin', cause they stay in the jar  
Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, yeah**

**Just because you drive a Benz  
I'm not goin' home with you  
You won't get no nookie or the cookies  
I'm no rookie  
And still I'm sexy, independent  
I ain't wit' it, so you already know  
I'm not bein' too dramatic  
That's the way I gotta have it  
You think you're slick  
Tryn'a hit  
But I'm not dumb  
I'm not bein' too dramatic  
It's just how I gotta have it**

**[chorus] **

**I bet you want the goodies  
Bet you thought about it  
Got you all hot and bothered  
Mad cause I talk about it  
If you're lookin' for the goodies  
Keep on lookin', cause they stay in the jar  
Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, yeah  
**  
**Pein **

**So damn hot, but so young  
Still got milk on ya tongue  
Slow down lil' one  
And you ain't got it all  
Hey shorty  
You think you bad, but you ain't bad  
I'll show you what bad is **_He pulls Sakura to him interlocking his fingers and looks down into her eyes_  
**Bad is when you're capable of beatin' the baddest  
I been workin' at it since I came to this planet  
And I ain't quite there yet, but I'm gettin' better at it **_pein shrugs_  
**Matter of fact  
Lemme tell it to you one mo' 'gain  
All I got to do is tell a girl who I am  
Ain't ne'er chick in here that I can't have  
Bada boom bada bam da bam**

**Sakura**

**You're insinuating that I'm hot  
But these goodies boy, are not  
Just for any of the many men that's tryn'a get on top  
No, you can't call me later  
And I don't want your number **  
**I'm not changin' stories  
Just respect the play I'm callin'** _Sakura moves away from pein using her hand for space and walks away from him stopping with her back to him points her finger out and moves it  
_

**[chorus 2x]**

**I bet you want the goodies  
Bet you thought about it  
Got you all hot and bothered  
Mad cause I talk about it  
If you're lookin' for the goodies  
Keep on lookin', cause they stay in the jar  
Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, yeah **

**Uh, yeah, uh, yeah, uh, uh, uh**

Pein and Sakura take a bow then he pulls her to him and kisses her softly on the cheek. Deidara,Chu, his gang and her dad become pissed off Sasori put his hand on Deidara's shoulder and Omigato holds back Chu and Senshi's jaw sets _**"Dead"**_ Chu says outloud for the gang to hear and they nod their heads

* * *

After the Talent show Sakura is laying on her bike looking at the stars since everyone else has left except for one person "Hey" a males voice calls out and Sakura looks into the eyes of Pein "Fuuma..." She says half heartedly

"Ouch that hurt"

"good"

"Aww cmon you know you liked that kiss I gave you right? you can't deny it. Since you never pulled away"

"true true.."

"So?"

"so what?"

"Cmon don't be like that" he said with a smile as she sat up and he leaned against her bike she facing the other way

"Don't be like what?"

"Hard to get girly"

"You did not just call my girly"

"I believe I _did_....Girly-Girl"

"Please _Hun _I'm anything but a girly girl"

"really now? So you wearing those short skirts like the first day my gang came was pure coincedence?"

"Precisly"

"Uh-huh..Unless you can prove your not girly like I think you are Blossom. Then I'mma call you girly"

"Fine then I'll prove it. How about a race?"

"You win you can get a kiss from me. But I win. You gotta stop callin me girl-girl"

"deal Any consolation prizes if it's a tie?"

"Hmmm.....I suppose we could make out"

"really?"

"Yeah..I was desprate enough" Pein frowned

"Ouch now that hurt girly"

"Aww boo hoo. Aint my problem"

"Yeah it is."

Pein got off with a smirk and walked over to his bike just as Sakura put on her helmet and started up her bike pein pulling up next to her following suit "Eat my exhaust fumes Fuuma" she said through her helmet Peins smirk grew wider

* * *

"Cockey little thing aren't we? but that aint all I'm gunna eat. The thing I'm really gunna eat out is between your legs"

"Like you could try you'd be dead before you-3-2-1 GO!"

she said as she hit the gar on her bike and took off "What the hell!?!? I got outsmarted bya girl" He said as he took off hitting 50 withless then a minute and Sakura was up to 70 in less then 30 seconds 6 minutes later Pein finally reached her but she was stopped on the other side of the town and he took off his helm and she was relaxing on her bike like she'd been there for a while

"You lose" She said with a smirk as she looked at him from her position and we walked over to her with a killing intent when he reached her he pulled her up to him their bodies close as he ran his hand through her hair moving it from her face and moved close to her his lips above hers and he whispered lowering his head a little so his lips brushed against hers

as he spoke "Thats because you cheated" She raised a perfectly trimmed pink eye brow

"Cheats allowed _baby boy_ because there were never any rules. Plus. You got punked by a girl and you lost but as a pity prize I'll give you this" She closed the distance pressing her lips against his softly and he responded back quickly and she whispered against his

"Eager litte thing aren't we?"

"you have no idea" he said back to her his tongue glidding along her lower lip but she pulled away

Putting her helmet back on making sure her hair was in her helmet

"Your sercret about losing is safe with me Pein-san" She said before she turned around starting up her bike backing it up and heading home while pein just stood there with a grin on his face

"I did get punked by a girl didn't I?" he said to himself and headed in the opposite direction towards his home

**

* * *

With Sakura**

She snuck in the house quietly knowing her brother was asleep wince it was 2 in the morning-

**"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!?"** Chu yelled as soon as she shut the door

"Busted ain't I?"

"Yes Sakrua you have no Idea how worried I was!"

"Well, Chu you can see I'm fine ok?"

"Maybe so But your grounded for a week your way past your curfew. I should ground you for a month but the last time I ever did that I regretted it since you have to have space to think"

"Sorry bro. I'm going to bed night" Sakura said which were her last words before she walked up stairs helmet and gloves in one hand her bike keys in her pocket and her dad walked out

"Great. I gotta face you to huh?"

"Hell yes Sakura your-"

"Save it Old man. I don't wanna hear a word from you since I hate you!" she said as she walkedi nto her room locking her door in the process


	11. Her tears are her weakness

**Me: .....I've been listening to this song.**

**Temari: I know that, I heard it when I called. Whats up with your mood?**

**Me: ...I dunno... I always get depressed when ever I talk to Adam or think about...S-Stephen**

**Temari: Your really nervouse now aren't you?**

**Me: ...Yeah. I dunno whats gunna happen when I see him again...**

**Temari: *thinks: Jamiey...***

**Me: Anyway...Don't worry about me..I suffer again...It's my fault I promise..**

**Temari: ....You've made it clear that I can't stop you...**

**Me: I don't own naruto...So..Lets get on with the story already ok? Oh yeah? Do you believe in Ghosts or spirits?**

* * *

**Recap**

**"I hate you"**

* * *

_March 27th, 2009_

Sakura layed on her bed Monday morning after her alarm clock went off..Tears rolling down her cheeks because today was the day before her birthday...Also the day...Her Mom was shot and killed **Mommy.....** She thought to herself as she rolled over with her back facing the door. She pulled the strings to her canopy bed...

The bed her Mom bought her when she was five. It was queen size because Sakura rolled around alot in her sleep...But her pink curtains were traded in for black..since her Mothers blood was all over the cherry blossom pink color curtains. Sakura still kept them.. They were in a box under her bed..

"Kura? You up?" Chu asked through the door. Holding a steaming cup of apple cider, the way Orihime made it. Chu always let Sakura stay home from school on March 27th.. Because he knew even school wouldn't stop her from going to their Mom's grave..

"Go away..." Sakura said while laying on her bed. It was already made up, her hot pink and cherry blossom pink pillows matching perfecly with her knee length black shirt and black halther top along with her black hoodie...Today it was raining. To her...God was crying because in her eyes Orihime was an angel, Sakura's Angel. Her Mother...Her Mentor....Her number one person...

"Sakura....I've got a gang meeting, Dad's out looking for a job right now and won't be back till lunch. When are you going to Mom's grave?"

"In an hour..."

"Alright. I'll meet you th-"

"Don't bother. You'll just bring Dad with you..." Chu's mood sank sadder... Sure she started calling their Father "Dad" but she still didn't see him as family...

"Fine...I'll go later tonight.." He said as he turned his back to the door and walked down the hallway..leaving the rest of the cider on the table for Sakura and headed for the door to his meeting

* * *

**An hour later with Sakura **

"Hi Mommy...How's heaven?" Sakura asks quietly to her Mothers grave "I hope it's everything the Bible calls it to be.." She sat down on the ground and traced over the words on her tomb stone "I wish you were still here Momma...I need you, Dad's back...And....And...I'm sca-ared Mommy" Sakura said as she broke down and started to cry even harder then she ever had, her hands fisting on the ground, her body becoming wetter by the rain. She never showed anyone this side of her..

* * *

**In the trees**

There was a group of 7 boys watching the pinkette quiver from tears "Sasori? What is it today un?"

"The 27th Deidara.." The redhead responded back his eyes never leaving Sakura's form "Poor Sakura un.."

"What are you guys talking about?" Kisame said

"Nothing" both Deidara and Sasori said together because they truely knew why she wasn't in school

* * *

**With Sakura**

She stood up..Her body soaked to the bone from the cold rain. Then she looked at the sky. Her eyes widened...There floating down to infront of her...Was her mothers Spirit "M-momma?" She asked..She nodded her head, Sakura's eyes became watery as her mothers form solitified a bit and she hugged her Daughter whispering the words Sakura thought she'd never hear ever again, "I'm here My baby It's ok. Mommies here" Sakura cried onto her Mothers ghostly form..

The akatsuki thinking their going crazy "T-Thats Sakura's mom un"

"No Deidara...It's her Spirit" Sasori said back his eyes wide with disbelief

"Mommy heard my plea" Sakura said as she sniffed and wipped her nose

"Of course. Oh Sakura...I wish I could stay here forever but I'll always be in your heart. in your mind. In your dreams...I'd still be alive if your father-If he hadn't did what he did..Sakura my baby I'm so sorry...I had to protect you"

"I know Mommy...I know" Orihime hugged Sakura one last time as her figure faded away "Mommy!! I please! don't go!!!"

"I can't stay here on earth baby God's calling me home. You'll join me soon enough.. And in heaven..You'll be young like you were and regrow in life I'll wait till the day my darling" Orihime put her hand on her Daughters cheek and carressed it before she dissappeared for good this time

"Momma!!!!!" She yelled out and she collasped to her hand's and knee's "She's gone...." more tears started to stream down her face since it was horrible..To watch her mother come to here in life then fade away 2 minutes later was huge on her when she lifted her head she was looking right at her mothers tomb stone he nose touching it..

* * *

**Later that day**

"Sakura? I'm home" Senshi called as he walked into the house..Her soaked hoodie on the floor followed by her boots her shirt and her skirt....her skirt on the floor infront of the bathroom door"Sakura?"

"Go away!" she shouted through the door...She was taking a hot bath to unfreeze her limbs

"Sakura? Please don't be harsh... open the door you and I need to talk"

"No way in hell you son of a bitch!"

**"SAKURA ANNA HARUNO**! You will not talk to me that way! I am your father and you will respect me"

"Like hell I will! Why don't you go find your own place to live? Instead of being here with Chu and I because no matter how many time he assures you. I won't ever make amends with you! **EVER!" **

**"**Why Sakura? Why won't you?"

"Because you killed Mommie!" She broke down..Her voice cracked as she said that and she started to cry "You took away my chance at having a Mom to grow up with Dad...Because of you.....I'm corrupt.."

Senshi layed his head against the door "Sakura...I'm so sorry..." He whispered then walked away...Picking up Sakura's clothes and putting them in the washer and he leaned against it..His head down "She won't ever forgive me because I took away the one thing that she and I loved so much.." He closed his eyes and tried to remember the time he'd shared with Orihime,Chu,and Sakura...

* * *

**When Chu came home**

He was holding a box of chocolates, a stuffed bear and some cherry blossoms in a bouquet. He saw a bunch of beer bottles on the floor in a pile "What the?" he walked into the kitchen and saw his father sitting at the table...passed out from beer and a half full bottle in his hand. He stiffened and ran down up the stairs and down the hall to Sakura's bedroom the things he still had for her in his hands he was worried about Sakura "Sakura?!?!" He said through the door noting "SAKURA!!" He busted into hte locked bedroom and on the bed sleeping was Sakura Fully dressed in wool Pj's "Thank god.." He said to himself and walked over to his baby sister

He moved some hair from her face and took her book off her lap and took out her ear buds only to hear the song "A different kind of pain" By cold a frown crossed his face and he turned off her i-pod putting it on the night stand next to her cell phone, alarm clock and keys and lifted her legs pulling back her covers and laying her legs down

as he did he tucked her in when her cell vibrated and the screen flashed a new message he wanted to know who it was from sicne he didn't know the number but the name was "Dara" he listened to it

/_Hey Cherry blossoms it's be Deidara, I wanted to call and know if your ok. I saw you at your Mom's grave God only know what you me and the rest saw..I wish I could come over but I'm busy with meetings and other things...Ummm I might stop bye on my way home to check up on you Ok? Since Sasori and I truely know how hard you were crying-C'ya around Cherry blossoms\_

Chu scowled and saved the message so she could hear it "So Baby sister your smitted with Deidara-san huh?" His memory flashed back to when she was 15 and that inccident had just happened with her and their Mom "He took good care of her that day. So I suppose I should be nice to him" He said to himself as he left her gifts on the pillow next to her and left her room quietly


	12. Gang Bangers fun

**Me: ..........**

**Temari: What?**

**Me:........**

**Temari: WHAT?!?!?!?!?**

**Me: *grins like a mad woman***

**Temari:...Oh-no...**

**Me: OH YES**

**Temari: .....**

**Me: SCHOOL STARTING ON MONDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YESH FINALLY!!!!**

**Temari: ...I forsaw this coming....**

**Ladii Lenii: SWEET! I'm on the show!!!**

**Temari: Oh he-HEY! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Down Temari...This is my good friend Ladii Lenii. She added me as a friend on myspace and we're AIM buddies too!**

**Ladii Lenii: Yup! So how are you Cherrie-Chick?**

**Me: oh, I'm just peachey!!**

**Temari: Says the spider to the fly...**

**Me: What was that?**

**Temari:....Uhh I got a spider in my eye?**

**Ladii Lenii: Riiiiiiiiight......**

**Temari: SHUT UP!!!!! YOUR NEW YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO TALK!!**

**Ladi Lenni: *Starts to cry anime tears***

**ME : TEMARI!!!!! *hugs ladii Lenni* YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO BE MEAN TO THE GUEST BAKA!!!**

**Temari: Yeah what ever....**

**Me: Ladi Lenni Roll the chappy!!**

**Ladii Lenii: OK!! CHERRIE-CHICK DOESN'T OWN NARUTO!!!! ROLL THE WONDERFUL HILARIOUS CHAPPY!!!!!**

**Temari: HEY! THEYS MY LINE DAMN IT!!**

**Ladii Lenii: *snickers evily to herself* My plan is in motion!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!*cough hack cough***

**Me: You OK Laddi Lenii?**

**Ladii Lenii: OH! JUST FINE DEARY!!**

**Temari: Mood swings....**

* * *

**Recap**

**"He took good care of her that day. So I suppose I should be nice to him"**

* * *

_A few weeks later_

"Sakura" Temari said while poking her best friend in the ribs -no reply- "Sakuuuuuura" Temari tried again pounding into her best friends side -twitch.....- -but no rely- "SAKURAAAAAAA-hey I could do this all day! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" WILL YOU SHUT UP!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled pushing her friend off her chair "Ouchey...... you didn't have to push meeeeee" "HEYYYYY SAKUUUUUUUURRRRRAAAAAAAAAA" Ino yelled "INO! just the person I wanted to see!!!!!" Temari said as she got up and ino walked up to her and Temari shoved her to the ground "THATS FOR TRYING TO STOP THE DATE DAMN IT!!" temari yelled to ino.

Shikamaru was coming her way and Ino got up "YEAH!! Well, at least my boobs are real!!" Sakura spit out her pepsi and stood up Temari crying anime tears in the back ground "Ino-pig Temari's boobs are as every bit real! Trust me I know. She and I have been to the hot springs with my brother as a birthday trip and what-not" Shikamaru spit out his Mt. Dew and looked at Temari blushing then smirked mischievously and spoke up "Well, Haruno-San if what you claim is true then May I take a look?" Temari blushed even harder and Sakura chuckled

"Shikamaru. your about as bad as Dei-" "As who Cherry Blossoms?" Deidara said as he and the Akatsuki walked up, Deidara wrapping his arms around his favorite person and resting his head on her shoulder causing her to blush Pein growling at this sudden contact and Deidara nuzzled her neck laying butterfly kisses along her neck "D-Deidara-San......" She moaned out as the very tip of his tongue ran over her pulse clear it was a sensitive spot for her.

Shikamaru and Temari left only 2 minutes ago to have some _private_time together before the bell rang for them to return to their class rooms and Ino with Kiba "Sa-ku-ra" Deidara whispered into her ear "Yes Deidara?"

**With Shikamaru and Temari**

"Sh-Shikamaru!" Temari moaned as he took her nipple into his mouth and sucked on it **(A/N: Didn't I tell ya there would be t-m Rated moments?) **"Mmm Temari your boobs are indeed real" He growled out and his hand massaged the neglected one **BRRIIIIIIIING **The bell rang "Shit...What a drag..." He kissed Temari gently on the lips

**Deidara,Sakura, And Pein**

Sakura sighed as She wiggled in Deidara's lap. Peins eyes narrowing as Deidara held her closer "Whats wrong cherry blossoms?" Deidara asked wrapping his arms tighter around her waist to keep her from getting off"Noth-" "HEY GUYS!" Kisame yelled clearly he was missing from the group and his smirk only grew wider when he saw pein and Sakura at the same table

"I heard some interesting news today. Revolving around a bike race that happened on the day of the talent show" His smirk only growing wider and Sakura spit out the last of her pepsi into Pein's face and she quickly covered her mouth "I'm so sorry pein!" She said.

He wiped the soda off his face"Tell us more about this race Kisame" "Well, The boy. who was racing the girl he was a senior, and She a freshman Who just happen to have first period together and they raced...And he lost" The others laughed and pein gripped his closed can of soda hard and It exploded all over the empty cafeteria including all over Sakura and Tobi "SAMA!!!!!! TOBI'S ALL STICKY NOW!!!!!" Tobi cried and wailed running off to the boy *Ahem* girls bathroom.

Sakura trying hard not to laugh since those two people were clearly herself and Pein, Kisame knowing who it was and Kisame looked over at her grinnign liek a mad man "Sakura would you happen to know who the two are?" "Nope" She said while taking a sip of soda from Deidara's half gone can "HEY UN!" Deidara said and she turned around facing him "I'm sorry _Deidara-Sama _Forgive me for my action" She whispered to him and felt him grow hard inbetween him legs.

"I know who they are. But I cannot tell. And I must take me leave boys, Good day" She said with a giggle and winked at pein who smirked at her and got up "I need to go to the library.." He said walking off in the opposite direction that Sakura went then taking a turn twards her bike. Since she got out of school early to run her mothers shoppe. Just as she got on her bike and puled her hair back "Thanks for hiding that secret" Pein said. The Akatsuki watching their everymove from teh windows, Deidara's jaw setting "No problem Pein-san" She said and grabbed for her helmet but Pein beat her to it.

Holding it from her grasp he smirked "Give it back. I'm going to be late for work-"

"Oh but I owe you so,ething for keeping your mouth shut for me"

He said leaning in and taking hold of the hands that were trying to take the helmet back and captured her lips. Her eyes wide..Her heartbeak picked up instantly and slowly her eyes slipped closed. Deidara watched from the window. His face red with anger when he saw pein drop the helmet and grab onto her. The others looking his way

"We demote him Boys" Deidara said with a low growl "We can do that Deidara, you know it.." Sasori said to her blonde haired best friend

"I don't give a fuck. She's my girl. I already claimed her as mine! There's a hickey on her neck to prove it" Deidara said as he fummed with anger that Sakura was kissing him back

**With pein and Sakura**

They broke away for said "Pein...."

"Hmm?"

"You know Deidara wants me right?"

"Of course. I may not be able to keep you forever. But I can keep you for as long as I can try. Even if it means asking for to the late winter/spring ball next weekend..."

"P-Pein I dunno what to say.."

"Say yes All the gangs in our area are invited...Hebi Shinobi. Kunoichi Khick, Your brothers gang, My gang. It will be fun. The leaders all wear the best clothing. As well, as the second hand man. which in our case is Deidara.. and your case Temari..so on so forth..The leaders dance to the beginning song. I dance with you. Chu dances with you,Sasuke dances with you.."

"P-ein.." She whispered to him quietly

"Please. Say yes.."

"Yes"

"thank you" She smiled gracefully and he picked up her helmet putting it on her head "Be careful.." "I will." She said through the helmet and took off for her mothers favorite thing in the whole world when she was alive but she saw a car infront of it...It wasn't her car nore her mothers old one...But Chu's car and his bike were there.

When she walked in she removed her helmet and put it in the office "Sakura your finally here.." He dad said to her "Father...." Her voice still laced with hate and chu shook his head in dissapointment "Sakura you late.." I don't care...I got held up with something" "Does that something explain why your lips are swollen?" Chu asked "Yes.." She said back and he rose an eyebrow "Who was it?" "Pein fuuma" His pen dropped...along with the documents..Senshi's hand on the bread-dough squeezing the life out of it they were speechless

"Did he force himself onto you?"

"No..It ws willingly..Speaking of which. He is whom I'm going to the late winter/early spring ball with.."

"Sakura..." their father growled out "What?"

"You are aware he is your brothers rival?"

"Yes. He's going with me. Not the females in Chu's gang.."

* * *

Cliffy...

Deidara: WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: You didn't like your rival kissing Sakura?

Deidara:What do you think?

Me: Nothing..Anyway....I haven't been getting very many reviews...Dont make me put up that reviews goal again!!! I want reviews! lol I wanna know if I'm doing this story right!!!!!!!!!If I dont get ATLEAST 6 reviews.....NO CHAPPY 13 FOR YOU!!!!!!!

Deidara: OH GOD! PLEASE REVIEW! I DONJ'T WANT SAKURA WITH PEIN!!!


	13. Important notice READ! plz!

**Ok guys...I've got school starting 8/24/09..or tomarrow......And I'm really scared about it...And with school. I'm possibly not gunna be on as much... But I will try to be. I'm giving you this heads up so you don't become worried whenever I don't update on Gang Bangers love!! I hope for many reviews while I'm away during school. I will still be on but due to HIGH SCHOOL since I'm a freshman now. I'm gunna be loaded with homework.... So...I need to try to ajust my school schedule like last years in 8th grade. Wish me luck!!! I love you all of my dear readers!! Keeps reading, reviewing and Fanarting...Oh don't forget about that contest please!! lol. Reason for it. Is cuz I really wanna know how you view my story in your eyes!!**


	14. Slimey Limey Timey Himey LOL

**Temari: ......**

**Me: What?**

**Temari: What was with you in church today?**

**Me: .....I have Issues Savannah...let's not go through this again**

**Temari: ...Fine...**

**Me: I got into another fight with Adam my dear readers....**

**Temari: ...I know...**

**Me: *cries anime tears* I miss him...**

**Temari: ......**

**Me: Fine then.......don't care I'll just start cutting myself again since I'm still a pure emo**

**Temari: Don't make me bite you (Dude, Savannah really does bite...She bit me yesterday it was weird)**

**Me: Bite me I'll one: Never let you help host, Two: Never be your friend again and Three: I'll go back to Stephen..**

**Temari: I hate you..**

**Me: Good now that we have an understanding. I do not own naruto, Sorry I couldn't update yesterday...I had Savannah over at my house for VBS, And the church lesson today was...VERY uplifting. ROLL THE CHAPPIE!!! Warning, There will be some lime in this, Not a whole Lemon....YET.....

* * *

**

**Recap**

**"I don't want you going with him to the ball" (A/N: I forgot what I said and I just read it...I'm really tired...first week of high school is tiring)

* * *

**

_**Clack**_

**_Clack-twitch-_**

**_Clack Clack -twitch twitch-_**

**_Cla-Light gets turned on_**

_March 30th, 2009 1:59 AM_

Sakura woke the next morning to the sound of rocks hitting her window.

**_What the?_** she asked herself in her thoughts as she looked over at her alarm clock, "Who the fricken hell will wake me up this early in the effing morning?!?!" She said as she searched for her new pair of black and hotpink fur slippers and slidding them on her small petite feet and got up waking to the window, holding her robe to her, the back to her front since she was naked,

she slept that way seeing as her room because very hot at night due to the heaters. She mummbles cursewords as she opens her window exposed to the cool air at hits her and she shivers "Hey! Down here Cherry blossoms" She hears a males voice and looks twards the ground but not quite, because up on the first floor balcony underneath her is Deidara holding valenties day sweet-tart candies.

**(A/N: Dude, I had those yesterday...My friend dared me to stick a "Kiss me" Up my nose then take it out and eat it...It was funny, I grossed them out)**

* * *

"Deidara? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Sakura asks wrapping the back part more around her, making her breasts show more

"Yeah un, It's like.....2:03 in the morning, Your wearing a robe-may I ask what you were doing to become naked?" he says back casualy as his lips form into a smirk when his eyes travel up and down her upper half that is partly sticking out the window and she turns around and takes off the robe and putting it on the right way and loosely tying it infront. Deidara getting a good look at her back for a good 4 seconds and see's a cherry blossom tattoo on her shoulder before it's covered and averts his gaze as she turns back around

"Oh you know, The usual...Got pein over and fucked him a good 3 times..." a smirk growing on her features as his mouth curves into a frown and stress veisn pop up onto his head

"You what?" He asks clearly mad and she starts laughing...HARD

"I was only kidding, no uh, Actually, It was REALLY hot last night so I took off my clothes"

"Thats not funny Sakura" Deidara said his frown deepening and she frowned as well since he used her name, He must of been serious

"Sorry..." She said quietly and deidara jumped up to her window or in other words climbed his nose only two centimeters away from hers his lips the same length away as he peered into her emerald irises with is peircing blue ones causing her to shiver and move her face away

"Why are you here Dei?"

"I wanted to ask you to the Ball thats coming up...Since you need a date right?" He asked his eyes full of sincerity which caused a pang of guilt to flow into her stomach

"Uh...I was already....Asked" She said back her eyes not meeting his scared that he might find out who she was asked by

"Oh..." Deidara said back...almost...Sad?

"Yeah..." She turned her back to him and took a deep breath but could only smell his cologne

"Who were you asked by?"

"You'll see ok?" She said back now her voice almsot sounding....Sad? as well she walked twards her canopy untying the knot on the front of her robe unaware deidara was still there...But he moved into her room now walking twards her. As she opened her robe to slip it off two hands stopped her and slid inside her black robe wrapping around her stomach and a chin resting on her shoulder,

They're nose in her hair inhaling her strawberry scent and sigh with conten

t "You smell really good Blossoms" Deidara whispered as his lips met her neck trailing kisses softly up and down it

"D-Deidara?"

"Hmm?" He murmers back still kissing her neck while pushing her twards her bed losing himself in her scent and she moans as she hits the bed and Deidara's hands gripping a sensitive spot on her side "God I love it when you moan Sakura, It's intoxicating just like your scent" Deidara says as he turns her to face him his hands rubbing over the sensitive part on her inner thigh many times

"O-Oh.." She moans out, he smirks as he rubs that spot harder and softly at the same time.

"D-Deidara!!" She moans again as she arches into him her head being thrown back and he attachs her neck with his lips ravishing it and going over every one of her sensitive spots then moves up to her lips at-last capturing them as he slids a finger into her hot slick core.

"Deidara!" She whisper screams after she tears her lips away from his to breath and moan at the same time

"God Sakura, So hot, So wet so tight" He whisperes against her ear practicly purring as he pumps his fingers in and out of her naughty part

**(A/N : LOL Childish writing much?)**

* * *

Theres a knock at her door right when she comes, Deidara crashing his lips to hers and his tongue tangling with ehrs to muffle her cry of pleasure

"Sakura?" a male voice says through the other side while wiggling the knob and Sakura's eyes grow wide since she regonizes that voice

"D-Dad" She murmers against his hand and Deidara picks up her night clothes and kisses her qickly as he slipps out the window leaving a note on the wall next to the window in the shadows saying 

**"Till next time **_MY__ Virgin_** Cherry Blossoms"** Which was quickly wrote out on her desk as she was dressing then taped to her wall perfectly hidden from the moon light and any night adjusted eyes

"Sakura open the door" Sakrua opens the door scowling at her father

"What?" she snaps making it seem as if she doesn't want to be woken up.

"I heard a noise from outside a few minutes early, I wanted to see if you were alright"

"I'm fine _Father"_ She says scowling the word father

"Sakura please, Can't we start over...?" He asks almost desprate

"N-O.."

"Why?"

"You know the reason Senshi.....Learn it!" she says.....Even her fathers real name comes out of the sentence as she slams the door on her face locking it in the process Sakura slides down quietly against the doors and whisperes to herslf "Why can't you just leave me alone? I want nothing to do with you..." A tear or two flowing down her pale moonlight cheeks

* * *

_Later that morning 9:52 AM_

Sakura walks down the hall with Temari Ino Tenten and Hinata, Of crouse, Sakura leading the way then Temari at her right. Hinata at her left Ino next to Hinata and Tenten beside Temari

Sakura wearing black skinny jeans and a white tanktop with dogtags that had " W.W.J.D" and "P.U.S.H" engraved in them front and back while wearing black knee high boots and her long back trenchcoat but her black hoodie inderneath it and the hood laying on the coats collar

Temari wearing a black pencil skirt, and a white button up which, her blonde hair down this time instead of the four ponies it usualy is in and white heels

Ino wearing some foriegn outfit like usual...

Tenten and Hinata wearing midthigh dresses of different colors

Sakura's phone beeps meaning she has a text message

**Sakura, It's me Pein. Uhh. I just wanted to tell you I won't be in-school today....**

**I got suspended again....you know for beating up the little "Gay" Uchiha..I'll seeing after school since you and temari bikepooled **

** I'll pick you up ok? and Take you home -Pein**

**(A/N: Kinda like Carpooling)**

Sakura smiled and text back telling him ok and to see him then. Temari giggled and Sakura's head shot up becuase with the girls was Naruto,Kiba,Shikamaru, and Neji and ironic enough a beatup uchiha was there too with a broken arm which made sakura cringe and he smiled half-heartedly but dissappeared when... "Oi! Cherry Blossoms!" Deidara called and she walked over to him knowing he would shove Sasuke out of the way and she didn't think he needed to go through anymore pein- I mean pain

"Deidara?" She asked and Deidara's smirk grew when he saw the left over lust in her eyes so he bent down to meet her ear with his lips

"You still want more don't you my little virgin?" he asked her huskily as he lips brushed against her ear making her shiver

"D-Deidara" she breathed out and put her hands on his shirt leaning into him clearly his voice was effecting her like this

"Well? Do you? or don't you?"

"oh god yes Deidara, You filled me with so much pleasure last night Baby boy I want you so much" her voise laced with lust,desire,want, crave Deidara licked his lips as he looked her up and down his pants growning tighter at the very thought of her withering underneath him

* * *

Wow, That was my first Lime....Yeah I would of updated sooner but school and al that I need to get used to my schedule, Plus I'm scared shitless that my family is going to find out my secret....that I'm an emo and that I cut myself...Thanks to Savannah she went and ran her mouth now my brother knows and he's a nosey mother fucker always gets in peoples business and tells it....Thats what I really hate about Virginians...

* * *

**...NO OFFENCE...**

* * *

But They get into your business...I Hate it! Floridians don't do that and Me and my brother are from Florida...He's a Virginian wanna-be and a Red-neck wanna-be...But the thing with florida is if you get in someones affairs you can get shot for that. I dunno if they still enforce that law but they did like...12 years ago when I was 3-4years old.

**OH! do we have an september Birthdays?**

**I'll post them!! PM me and let me know!!**

**Also, Don't forget to Review! And I'll update as soon as I can!**


	15. SO FRICKEN IMPORTANT! READ DAMN IT!

**Oh my god!!!!!!!!**

**I'm sooooo Sorry for not updating but theres a few things ya'll need to know!!!!!! It's really important! I got sent to......A phycward- or a mental hospital...I'm not Crazy! I swear to god! But Temari-Savannah went to the counciler at school and It all went down hill from there! So I was gone for 6 fricken days...And that pissed me off and now I have anti-depressants for my depression about Stephen and what not...So...I'm really sorrrrrrrry I didn't update, I really love you all and I kept reminding myself that when I got out of there I'd to the following,**

**1) Scream "FREEDOM" all the way to the car-Check**

**2) Update you guys with an important message regarding my whereabouts!-Check!**

**I never ditched you all.....I'mma have the rest of the week off of school to relax so..... This story and "This is me" will both be updated! I promise! I'm having to think of topics so........ But I swear! I'm better, No "Suicidal" thoughts or..."Cutting" Thoughts whats so ever I love you all!**

** -Cherry-Chick **


	16. Jealousy ignited

**Me:.......**

**Temari: Jamiey?**

**Me: Don't talk to me Savannah...You caused.....You know to happen..**

**Temari:....**

**Me:Well, Heres the update, I'll also update on _"This is who"_ as well! I hope you enjoy guys! Oh, I don't own naruto, my birthday is in 6 days and Roll the chappie!**

* * *

**Recap**

**Deidara licked his lips as he looked her up and down his pants growning tighter at the very thought of her withering underneath him**

* * *

Sakura moved her head so her lips were infront of Deidara's, and she leaned forward playfully licking his lower lip and walked away. Which with Deidara being a guy...He took it as a challenge but before he could go after her Sasori stepped in with his eye-brow raised

"Well, your just one horney person now aren't you?"

"If you heard her moan you'd understand Sasori" Deidara said back to his best friend and looked around for Sakura but couldn't find her until he heard giggling and it sounded like hers.

"She must be outside" he murmered to himself and followed the giggling only to peer around and see Pein with Sakura.

He fummed greatly with anger when he heard the words "So what time are you picking me up for the ball tomarrow night?" He didn't wait to listen to Peins reply as he stormed off back into the school

**With Sakura and Pein **

"So what time are you picking me up for the Ball tomarrow night?" Sakura asked pein as he put his hands on her hips and leaned his head down kissing her forehead

"Around 7, and you better wear a VERY nice dress because the gang's leaders always look the best along with the left and right hand men. Which in my case, is Deidara and Sasori, your case, Temari and Hinata. Sasuke's case, Naruto and Shikamaru. Chu's case, Omigato and Your father, Senshi" Pein replied back softly and Sakura's eyes grew dark at the thought of she might have to dance with her father now that she won't have.

She hates him yes.

Wants nothing to do with him, Oh certainly.

But to dance with him now thats a big fricken HELL NO!!

"Great, I gotta dance with my father..." Sakura said and sighed

* * *

**Sorry guys, I said I'd update but.....I'm still in a pissed off mood and this is all I could get out of myself. It's a cliffy yes, The next chapter will be longer since, It's the ball and what not. I'm sorry I just can't think right now you know with getting out of the phycward, Being home for the first full-day it's a little over-whelming on myself right now. So, I have writters block on both stories so I won't attempt to update on that one, Knowing it won't come out the way I would like it to if do I attempt..Thanks for baring with me you guys, You dunno how much this means to me!! JA-NE! -Cherrie-Chick**


	17. Chapter 17

**Guys! I'm so sorry! this story is mainly all update But my mom lost the Internet at my house and I haven't been able to get on! And I'm at the library right now but only have 30 mintues to do everything I need before I need to check out some stuff for a school paper that I gotta do! ONCE internet is back on! I will update on gang bangers lover and This is who! I promise!! But I've been so busy with school work and I can't get into the school's proxy server without the teachers knowing to actually update! /again! I am so sorry! I'm s glad for your guys's pacients! I forgot how to spell! sorry! I love you all so much! keep readin! -Cherrie-Chick!**


	18. Chapter 18

**OK!!! I got internet back! I'm glad n I will be able to update regularly now!!!! School is stressful so I can only update on the weekends when my mind isn't on so much school work during the week. I missed the internet so much!!!! It feels so good to be back!!!!!! I love you all so much for being so patient with me!! I will be updating the big Winter ball chapter this coming saturday or sunday! -Cherrie-Chick**


	19. The ball part 13

**Me: OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Adam: What is it Jamiey?**

**Me: Don't scare me like that!**

**Adam: Sorry hun, Ily**

**Me: Riiiiiiiiight**

**Adam: So you don't love me back?*does puppy dog pout***

**Me: Adam don't do that please you know I always fall for that face**

**Adam: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW you don't love me???**

**Me: Yes I do!!!! PLEASE STOP THE FACE!!!!**

**Adam:*chibi style* OK!!!!!! I KNOW YOU LOVED ME!!**

**Me: Yeaaaaaah I am the one who asked you out btw you never gave me an enswer=)**

**Adam: I'm still thinkin cuz you know coutney and I split cuz other girls wanted to ask me out, I was shocked when I read that note you know and-**

**Me: Adam**

**AdaM;and I was like-**

**Me: ADAM**

**Adam: I was like "WOAH!!!!!**

**ME: ADAM ROBERTSON!!!!!!!!!**

**Adam: Anywa- WHAT?!?!? I'm in the middle-**

**Me: we're getting off topic**

**Adam: Oh, sorry**

**me: Anyway, You all my dear readers I'm sorry I missed so many days cuz my i-net was down, school yaddy yaddy yadda Shall we continue with a little more of this book???**

**Adam: YUP!!**

**Me: Adam honey do the disclaimer please**

**Adam: Jamiey doesn't own naruto! she just writes smexy.... ok VERY smexy fanfictions about them**

**Me: *thinks:wow*ENJOY! AND REVIEW!!**

* * *

**Recap**

**"Great, I gotta dance with my father..." Sakura said and sighed**

**

* * *

**

Sakura stormed up to her room and slammed the door "I DONT WANNA DANCE WITH MY FATHER!!!!" She yelled and fell back onto a chair when-

"Yeah un well, I don't wanna watch you dance with my rival and the leader of my gang" A voice sounded from the window sill and Sakura fell off of her chair from being so scared

"HOLY!! Deidara what the hell are you doing here?" Sakura asked and Deidara looked at him with rage in her eyes

"Pein is taking you to the winter ball. how do you think it makes me feel?" he asked and she thought

"Pathetic cuz you know you can't have me and cuz anyway I've got to dance with the leaders of each gang since I'm ithe leader of mine and how do you think that makes me feel? I gotta dance with MY FATHER AND SASUKE!!" Sakur while throwing a random shoe at his head.

Deidara rolled his eyes "What ever cherry-chan" he said and left her room. Sakura leaned back and sighed "Great.." she mumbled and stuck her finger nail into her mouth inbetween her teeth for a few moments so she could think

**(A/N I do that sometimes when ever I'm writting these stories when ever I don't have the brain power to think and I let myself go)**

The next morning Sakura trudged into the school avoiding everyone because she needed to think. she showed up for her classes yes but in the middle of them she left quietly and skipped everyone of them Temari,Ino,Hinata,and Tenten looked all around for her and couldn't find her at all. They because a little worried. But temari told them not to fret on it. even pein became worried because the ball was tonight and she was no where to be found.

"Dude.... Sakura missing" pein said to the guys in his gang

"She is?" Sasori asked and pein nodded. Deidara started to feel guilty about what he said to her that night before "Deidara do you have something you would like to share with us?" pein asked noticing Deidara's distress.

"No. Non that I CARE to share anyway" he said and walked away. determined to find the girl he hurt he got on his bike and went to the stop he thought she'd be in when his eyes widened. yess indeed she was there but

* * *

**Cliffy!! I felt like doing that to ya'll I'm sorry. but right now the church event and all is to much on me since I'm dead tired. I didn't get much sleep because I got a call from my church and them asking me If I was going and I told them no cuz I'mto tired and I also promised you guys an update. Now This is who will hold off for a while actually I'm debating on discontinueing the story because I'm reminicing on something thats suppose to be a dead memory for me. I'll update next sunday sunday ok? cuz Saturday is halloween and I'm going trick or treating =) haha a 16 year old trick or treating**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Ok, Guys! I'm upsating Gang bangers love before I finish up the ball chapter, Actually I'm re-editing the whole story so yeah, so far only a few of the chapters have been updated so read over them and I'm changing the school, it's now Konoha college the ages are different and all that -Cherrie-Chick  
**_


	21. The ball part 23

**Me:*Sighs***

**Sasori:What is it AI??**

**Me: Adam said he wants to stay friends, but it's cool**

**Sasori:Well, thats good..**

**Me:I guess**

**Sasori:Everything will work out in the end.**

**Me:I know...But courtney..Adam's ex is really starting to piss me off....She's throwing herself all over him and it's kinda annoying since you know, I'm the jealous type and all..**

**Sasori:Its understandable my dear blossom**

**Me: OH!!!!!! IT'S THE NIGHT OF THE BALL!!!!!!! LET'S Hope I get this right the way I want it!!!!**

**Sasori:Cherrie-Chick does not own Naruto!!!**

**Me: Important, I'm taking a few of the chapters and redoing them so it sounds more to my liking......since it's confusing me with a few things haha or I could keep em' that way and work with what I've got since I'm good at doing that.**

**

* * *

**

**Recap: Yes she was there indeed but-

* * *

**

Sakura sat on the cliffs edge that over looked to mount Fuji with a knife in her hands. Deidara's eyes widened, she didn't even acknowledge him, Deidara looked and noticed she had headphones on. then his eyes widened more. "Sakura" he said. She didn't listen "SAKURA!" he yelled but she didn't respond. he watched as she slowly lifted the knife and positioned it on her arm, ready to cut.

Deidara leaped for her pummeling her to the ground but grabbing hold of the knife as he did so, Sakura's ear-buds popped out.

"What the fu-why did you do that Deidara?" she hissed and tried to grab for her knife but Deidara held it from her reach.

"Sakura please don't do this" he said, his eyes full of desperation.

"Why?" was all she asked and he became angered.

"Why? Why? WHY?" he repeated back trying out her words."I'll tell you "why" Cherry because you don't need to take your life away like that! It's not meant for this purpose!" Deidara yelled back but not as harshly. Sakura's eyes narrowed and she pummeled him to the ground and grabbed the knife from his grasp.

"Sakura please don't!" he said but she didn't listen as she took the knife and cut across her skin.. but it didn't work. she looked and noticed an arm in the way.

Her eyes traveled up the arm and the neck and rested on blond hair for a moment then traveled to what is Deidara's face, her eyes widened.

"D-Deidara?" she asked and he winced and withdraw his arm and carefully taking the knife and threw it over the cliffs edge

"Better me then you right Sakura?" he asked and her eyes filled with tears.

"Why the hell would you do something like that?" she asked and ripped her shirt and wrapped the mid-drift section of her shirt around his arm quickly because he was bleeding pretty badly.

"It's fine Sakura" he said and sat on the log she was sitting on and motioned for her to sit.

"You know, there something you need to know Sakura" he said quietly and she looked at him.

"Like?"

"Well, for one thing, do you know how long I've known you?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Since you were 15." she raised an eye brow. "It's true Sakura. The day your father....you know...killed your mum...was the day I met you in person. I've known you loner cuz well, when you first moved here... I thought you were cute for a little kid..and look at you now. 19 and beautiful

_Flashback_

_"Deidara, I want you to behave and stay in the house since there is a new family moving in next door" Mr. Iwa said to his only son _

_"But why father? shouldn't I go and make acquaintances with the new neighbor kids?" A 19 year old Deidara asked and his father shook his head._

_ "We will invite them over for dinner tonight alright?" he said back to his child_

_ "Alright father" Deidara said and raced up the stairs to his room. once in his room he found his binoculars and went to his window looking out them he saw a father, _

_a mother...a son. and a little girl with pink hair "woah" he zoomed in on her she was only about 15 "Damn. She's hot" he whispered while looking and saw her jump on her brothers back and he carried her up to the porch then dropped her on her butt. Deidara groaned as he saw her skirt go up on her creamy ivory white legs._

_Then he saw The oldest boy point to the window and looked over at him and saw a "What the hell you freak" look on Chu's face and closed his cutrins but still looked out them carefully and watched as the 15 year old picked up a stack of her boxes off of the ground her skirt going up as she bent over. he groaned again. Yes Deidara Iwa was ONE horny teenager at the time._

_"Sakura!" the mom called to her and she turned her head to look at her. Deidara got a good look at her profile. "Her name is Sakura un?" he asked himself and watched as the older woman jogged up to her daughter _

_"After we're done I want you do come with me to meet the new neighbors right next to us" Orihime said as she pointed discreetly to Deidara's house but oh ho ho Deidara saw that and he grinned_

_ "Why mom?" Sakura asked and Orihime Chuckled _

_"The man who lives there is having dinner tonight and has just invited us to have dinner with he and his son" Sakura smiled _

_"Ok. um...err. if you don't mind me asking mom? How old is his son?" _

_Orihime smiled "He's 19 Sakura." She said back and Sakura smiled _

_"Alright" Orihime just chuckled_

_ "I hope to god you don't act like I when I was your age and moving next to a new neighbor with a son. that son happened to be your father" Orihime said and Sakura smiled _

_"I know thats how you and Dad met" Sakura said as she walked into the new house with orihime_

_A few hours later Orihime and Sakura walked over to the new neighbors house Via: Deidara. But they had left earlier to buy new groceries for dinner so Sakura set the plate of cookies down carefully not messing up the foil and Orihime wrote a note and placed them on the cookies. Across the street Deidara groaned as he sat with his friend on the porch "Damn" Sasori said _

_"Yeah that's the new neighbor girl. I think she's like 15 un" Deidara said and he watched Sakura bend over getting a glimpse of her bare ass since she was wearing a thong under her skirt. Once Sakura and Orihime left he saw his father's car and the horn honked. "Gotta go thats the old man. See you around Sasori" Sasori smirked "what is this little hell kitten's name?" he asked before Deidara leaped off the porch "Sakura un" and jumped off heading to his house._

_Later that night_

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock-shuffle-_

_The door opened to reveal Deidara's father. "Konichiwa. we are the new neighbors the harunos" Orihime said as she bowed respectfully. Sakura did the same and Chu and Senshi shook Mr. Iwa's hand. _

_"Hello, I am Kekidoo Iwa. This is my son Deidara Iwa" Deidara walked down the stairs and Chu's eyes narrowed_

_ "Hey aren't you the person who was looking at my sister through bin-" Orihime clamped her hand over her sons mouth_

_ "Konichiwa Deidara-san!" she said and Deidara's eyes fell on Sakura._

_ "Konichiwa Mr. and Mrs. Haruno. un"_

_ "Oh! Konichiwa Deidara-san. My name is Sakura Haruno. and this is my brother Chu" Sakrua said and she bowed politely her long cherry blossom hair spilling over her shoulders. _

_Deidara smirked a lopsided smirk and it made Sakura's heart beat faster when she looked up at him **My goodness he's hot** she thought to herself. and smiled politely "Nice to you Sakura-san un" _

_ "Please some in" Kekidoo said as he stepped aside. the Haruno family took off their shoes and walked into the house. Kekidoo closing the door. _

_"Please sit. Deidara and I will be out with tea and coffe- um"_

_ "OH! two sugars for Senshi and I and sweet tea for Sakura plan tea for Chu please" Orihime said politely as she sat down on the couch._

_"Right" Kekidoo said and dragged Deidara into the kitchen. "You looked at the youngest haruno through binoculars?" he asked and Deidara smirked_

_ "Yeah un. she's hot" Kekidoo hit Deidara in the head _

_"Her brother wants to kill me though un" Kekidoo chuckled and handed him the tea and coffee for the ladies and he had the beverages for the males. once they all had their beverages They sat down. _

_Sakura sat on the floor next to her brothers feet and he played with her hair._

_**(A/N: Yes Chu plays with Sakura's hair. I mean who wouldn't? It's so soft!!)**_

_deidara looked at Sakura carefully studying her and noticed something and grinned "Sakura-san un?"_

_ "Yes Deidara-san?" She asked and Chu tightened his hold on Sakura braid. "Is that your natural hair color?" Kekidoo hit Deidara in the head lightly and Sakura giggled_

_ "It's fine Mr. Iwa I'm asked that question all the time. "Yes Deidara is indeed it is my natural hair color." She said back with a bit of a giggle and Orihime giggled as well. _

_"Oh un well, this-" he pulled up a few strands of his hair from his head to show everyone "-is my natural hair color un" he said with a grin and Sakura giggled again _

_"I'm sure it is Deidara-san" Sakura said back and folded her hands into her lap and Chu un-braided her hair when they heard a ding. _

_"Oh dinner's ready" Kekidoo said as he got up and walked to the kitchen._

_During dinner._

_Sakura ate slowly enjoying and savoring the flavors that Mr. Haruno put into the food as she watched her family and he neighbors happily chat away Senshi and Orihime laughing at a few things._

_ "Sakura dear your very quiet is anything wrong?" Orihime asked and Sakura shook her head. _

_"No there isn't the food is delicious but...uhum....where is your bathroom Mr. Iwa?" Sakura asked and Kekidoo laughed_

_ "Call me Kekidoo Sakura" he said and pointed to the hallway. down the hall at the very end. Deidara would you as so kind as to show her where it is please?" Kekidoo said and Deidara nodded his head. _

_"Sure Dad c'mon Sakura-un" he said and took her hand as he helped her up and let go as they walked down the hallway._

_ "This is a long hallway" she commented and Deidara chuckled _

_"Seems that way huh?" and he stopped."Sakura un?"_

_ "Yes?"  
_

_"How do you like Konoha so far?" he asked and she smiled._

_ "It's nice. I've made a friend already her name is Temari" Sakura said and Deida laughed "Whats so funny?" she asked almost sounding offended _

_"Nothing Cherry blossoms it that Temari is cousins with my best friend Sasori un so that means I'll be seeing you alot un" he said and they started to walk again and he stopped and opened a door. "The bathroom my lady." He said and she smiled "Thank you" she said and walked in and shut the door._

_Once the door closed Sakura blushed "He's so cute" she whispered quietly to herself and she didn't know Deidara was still outside and he heard her. _

_"Why thank you Sakura you hot too" he laughed and she blushed more. and went about her um....business once she came out Deidara was standing there wit ha grin on his face. "Bout time cherry" he said and held out the crook of his elbow and she looked at it quizzically "your suppose to put your arm through it Sakura" he whispered and she blushed in the dark hallway._

_ thankful the darkness hid it but Deidara still saw it. and he felt a small hand slip through his arm and link arms. Boy did that feel so right to him and he smiled _

_"We're off to see the wizard un the wonderful wizard of oz un" Deidara said as he started to skip pulling sakura with him but he got yanked back from her not catching up and they fell down. Deidara was ontop of her their faces close together. Sakura could feel his warm breath on her face and he leaned down a little to kiss her when _

_"Hmm I wonder whats taking those two"was heard in the dinning room and Deidara scrambled to his feet and pulled Sakura up with him. "s-sorry un" he said and they walked back into the dinning room with a bit of awkwardness. _

_"There they are. Sakura are you ready to go?" Orihime asked and saw that her food was on a plastic plate with foil over it. "O-Oh yes. u-um "Chu held out a plastic cup full of her drink. "Thank you chu" she said and walked over to him taking the cup from him and sipping out of it. "It was a pleasure meeting you all" Senshi said and they walked into the living room. _

_Deidara behind Sakura the whole time. staring at her ass and licking her lips as she put a little bit of sway into her hips as she walked. "It was nice meeting you all as well, We would love to have your children come over and hang out with Deidara and his friends sometime. "Hmm maybe this Friday?" Orihime asked and Chu spoke up. "Can't.. I've got work and Sakura is helping you in the sweets shoppe mom."_

_ "Oh that's right. hm we'll figure something out." she said and chu gritted his teeth and picked up Sakura's shoes and handed them to her and grabbed her cup holding it while she put them on after that she took her drink from Chu and shivered a little as the door opened it was cold out tonight "Cold un?" Deidara whispered as he took her drink from her and set it down and took off his hoodie and put it around her helping her slip into it. _

_"Thank you Deidara I'll bring this over tomor-" "No need un you can keep it think of it was a welcome to the neighborhood gift un" he said and picked up her drink and handed it back to her. their fingers brushing lightly, Sakura bit her lip lightly as she blushed a little and Orihime grinned as she watched the exchange._

_End flashback

* * *

_

"Oh yeah I remember that" Sakura said finally remembering her past then her face grew pale "You were the one whose house I went over to when..."

"yea un" he said and Sakura blushed. "you know I never got that kiss from you when we fell on the floor"

"You know I still have your jacket. and it still smells the same as it did those four years ago?" she asked

"You do un?" "Yup I do." Sakura said and grinned "It's hanging up with a clear plastic thing so it wouldn't get ruined and until now I forgot who it belonged too" she said

* * *

*sighs* MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN my mom is making me get off the computer right when I'm about to do the ball too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! well, I'll update on the BALL next Saturday since tomorrow I have church and the ball will finally be tooken care of! yesh! I really hate putting it off! on the bright side everything is re-edited! JA NE!


	22. the BALL part 33

**Me:OK! this time I'm going to get the ball done! No if's and buts or maybes about it!!**

**Deidara:Hey un!!!!!!!!**

**Me:*jumps at his voice* Oh! Konichiwa Deidara-san**

**Deidara: AW! we're back to the formalities!!!! Cmon! what about what happened last night?**

**Me:*Raises an eye brow* you were dreaming...**

**Deidara:Oh yeah! hehe that was a good dream but still!**

**Me: Sorry! formalities or "blondie-chan" pick**

**Deidara: FORMALITIES!**

**Me:That's what I thought now to the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Sakura sat in front of her mirror brushing her long cherry tresses. She was in a bathrobe with nothing on under it, her dress hanging up. Sakura looked back at her dress through her mirror and sighed. Her dress was floor length blood red with black jewels along the waist of the top and it was a halter top with a collar. A low v neck and no back. Yes Sakura would defiantly turn heads since all the others were wearing black but the male leaders wore white. she had black flats and a blood red wrap that was connected to two rings so it wouldn't fall off.

"Sakura? are you ready?" Chu asked and she glanced at the clock. 5:30 two hours to get ready...

"No. Pein will be here around 7 remember?"she said while still brushing her hair and chu sighed.

"Thats right sorry" he said and walked off pulling at his bow tie. their father walking out and buttoning up his cuffs

"Is she ready?" Senshi asked and chu shook his head.

"Pein will be coming to get her"

Senshi nods then he and Chu head out of the house towards the west part of town. and Sakura sighs as she stands up and walks over to her dress, taking it off of the hangs she slips it onto her body and zips it on the side. She looks in the full length mirror and smooths it out in the stomach area and runs her hands over the side and drops them to her sides. she smiles softly and slips into her flats and goes back over to her vanity and pulls her hair in an elegant hair style but pulling her bangs part way on the side of her head and clasps them in the back where most of her bangs are still in her face after that she put on black eye makeup and a light pink lip gloss and some perfume then stands up and looks at the clock "6:57 wow that took sometime though it didn't feel like it"

she grabs her wrap and puts the rings on and lets the cloth hang down, now she looks party ready but then she see's a small box on her bed and opens it and smiles. It's her mothers necklace. She puts it on and it dangles down into her cleavage and puts on her diamond earrings and the dangle and reach her neck. the doorbell rang and she rushed down stairs to get it. "Hey Sa-wow you look beautiful" Pein says while looking at her and she smiles lightly

"you do to." she says gesturing to his all white suit wit ha red rose in the pocket and he outstretches a hand and she takes it and they walk to a Ferrari that's black with red and he helps her into it.

**Once to the ball**

Pein got out of the car straightening his suit girls swooned over him guys sighed and gossiped about who he brought as Pein took painfully long slow steps to the passenger side of the car once he opened the door, a long blood red dress covered leg stepped out, a pale hand with a blood red sash ring extended. Sakura haruno stepped out of the car when pein gently took her hand. All the girls gasped at her appearance guys gawked. Pein grew jealous specially how the youngest uchiha's eyes seemed to undress her and pulled Sakura to him. holding her tightly around the waist as they walked to the warehouse/ballroom

Sakura's jaw dropped when she saw how big the ballroom actually was. Everything was white, the flooring was marble pillars of white stood in the corners of the ball room the finest sliver cloth hung on them and in the middle it reached to the ceiling. so it looked like a circus tent of silver cloth. around the pllars white lights were strung giving the room a low white glow, tables were set up on the sides for each gang white had the finest china and glasses along with the finest silk cloths.

"We really do go all out I know, but upstairs the bedrooms or guest rooms up amazing there's even one room. called the cherry blossom room all made out of cherry blossom themed but the room is winter like but either way it's beautiful and out back there is a traditional japanese garden wince it's froze over on the pond it's beautiful" Pein says as he watches Sakura's eyes light up.

The music starts out slow music of course. Sakura sits out with her gang as does the rest of the gangs but Sakura and her girls are in a small circle holding glasses of grape wine Sakura has red wine seeing as pein brought it too her complimenting on how nice it'd go with her dress.

"Wow, this place is wonderful" Ino says as she looks around

"It is indeed, it must have cost a lot of money" Tenten comments and Sakura laughs as the girls look her way "Something you wish to share with us sakura?" Tenten asks and Sakura quiets down

"They use this stuff every year but they make different idea's" Sakura said with a light laugh

"Well, they did a wonderful job this year in my opinion" Temari says as she puts her arm around her "friend"

"Have you been drinking temari?" Sakura asks while taking a sip of her wine already noting the small blush that's come across her cheeks

"Naw -hic- I ain't d-drunk, just ti- -hic- -sy" Temari said to her best friend and Sakura smilesa nd shook her head

"Cmon Temari let's let you lye down for a while" Sakura says while taking her friends arm and leading her upstairs Kisame smiling as he watches the leader and her comrade head upstairs obviously he gets the wrong impression

"Don't even think about it Kisame, her friend is drunk" Pein says as he goes to stand by his long time friend. Kisame howls in laughter gaining Sakura's attention and she looks over the balcony at kisame and she spots pein in which he winks at her.

Sakura blushes a little and hurries away with her friend leaning against her.

Once Temari is put for a.........nap Sakura walks back down running her fingers through her hair and pein walks up to her "Hello princess" he says wit ha smirk and she blushes

"You haven't said that since your first day of school" She responds back and pein reaching up and cups her cheek. Leaning in he takes her lips with his own kissing her softly then lets go and holds out his hand

"Would you like the dance Sakura?" he asks while taking his other hand and grabbing her's Sakura lets out a little `epp` as he leads her to the floor.

He pulls her body together tightly as they dance moving in sync with each other then he dips her and when they come back up he leads her around the ballroom in circles. all clapping to their tango then he spins her out and back into his arms and turns her around dipping her again but sensationally at the end up of song her runs his hand up through her cleavage area and cups her cheek as he pulls her up and kisses her the instant their eyes meet. after that his tongue traces over her lips and she rolls her neck slowly away from his fingers and lets it fall back. Everyone gives a final clap at the couple

Over in the corner Deidara is glaring at his leader and the girl he's starting to fall for specially how they move in sync together. He asks them to start up the song agian and grabs Sakura from pein and dances with her walking her backwards spinning her then she follow in the same suit then he spins her more and when he pulls her body closer to his their faces are close like their going to kiss and he glides her across the floor like their on air slowly then dips her with one hand and brings her back up slowly and spins her. finally when the song ends he dips her a little and leaves his head on her chest and she puts her hand on the side of his head. once he looks at her after he brings his head up and tries to kiss her but she moves away

Pein is not happy about this one grip of his hand on his wine glass tightens and the glass cracks and finally Chu comes up to his sister and does a regular tango with her at the end her father comes to dance with her to "once upon a December"

"Sakura you look like your mother" he says as they dance Sakura doesn't even look at him when he talks to her and he sighs "Sakura I want you make amends with you and your mother especially wouldn't like it if YOU held a grudge since you and her were liek this "he crosses his fingers and shows her just how close she and her mother were.

"Fine. I'll forget but I won't EVER forgive you father" she says and moves away to go to the rest room.

Deidara was already near the bathroom area talking to a few guys when Sakura came by her hips swaying as she walked by and Deidara said by the time and grabbed Sakura pulling her into a closest. "Sakura" he said huskily to her while he held her against the door and one hand by her head as he leaned in a little smelling her scent

"Deidara" she whispered and he ghosted his lips over the skin of her shoulders.

"I didn't know you could dance" he whispered and moved against her pushing her more and even pushing apart her legs with his knee as well as his hands pulling up the skirt of her dress and setting it to right below her thong

"I can dance plenty now I have to go pein's waiting for me" she whispered and he pushed against her more.

"I don't think so Cherry Pein can wait for all I care. because I'm not letting go of you for a while" he whispered and trailed the hand next to her head down his her stomach and moved it to her back pulling her even closer.

"Deidara, pein will become suspicious is he doesn't see you and I'm not back yet. do you really want to do that?" Sakura hissed to keep from moaning since Deidara was rubbing her knee against her womanhood

"He can come looking for you if he needs you cherry" Deidara whispers and kisses her full on the mouth while lifting her so her legs wrap around his waist

The door opens. "OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

I got the chapter done! the first time it kept deleting and it pissed me off=/ but yeah we're back to a cliffy enjoy!


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok. I have no creation for this story whats so ever!! I have no idea why!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! being serious! If you want this story to continue help! lol best idea will be used! and I will give all credit and an opening conversation with that person! BUT PLEASE! I"M DESPERATE!!!!!!!!** **Icy-Cherrie-Chick**


	24. Fevered Tention

**Me: and the winner of the plot line is........**

**Tobi: *Does drum roll***

**Me:Gaaraofthewhitesand!!!!!!! Thank YOU!!!!!**

**Gaaraofthewhitesand:No sweat**

**Me: YES IT IS! I couldn't think all!! The plot bunnies were harvesting my plot garden lol**

**Tobi: TOBI SAYS CONGRADDDDDDIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me and ****Gaaraofthewhitesand: *sweat drops***

**Gaaraofthewhitesand:well, should we do the disclaimer??**

**Me: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I SERIALLY DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!!!! GAARAOFTHEWHITESAND OWNS THIS PLOT FOR THIS CHAPTER! THANK YOU AGAIN!!!!!! TOBI! ROLL THE CHAPPIE!!

* * *

**The door swung open. Deidara and Sakura both fall to the floor as Deidara glares up at his friend, pein, chu, Senshi, Tobi, itachi, kisame, hidan and Sakura's gang Sakura tiltes her head back taking in the appearence of her date as he steps forward, his jaw is set. _**Yup.. He's so had enough.. **_Sakura thought as Pein pulled Sakura out from under Deidara and narrowed his eyes at his gang member. Deidara getting up as well.

"Care to explain Iwa?" Pein asked, his voice icily cold.

"Yeah un. She's mine. Not yours Pein so you just can't claim her" Deidara said while taking a step forward. Pein drew Sakura behind him and stepped forward.

"It's her choice who she wants to be with. and it's clear. She's chosen me." Pein said. and that was over the top for Deidara so he drove his fist hard into his bosses face. Sakura gasped and caught his date as he staggered back.

"Uh-oh.." is all Tobi could get out before Pein pushed forward and grabbed his gang member by the waist and flung him to the ground

"Pein stop it!" Sakura shouted and he looked back at her, Deidara took this as an opportunity and lunged at him knocking him down and punched him. Pein groaned as deidara hit his jaw and felt it crack. Sakura covered her eyes and turned into Sasori. Pein got up and threw Deidara off of him and into the wall Sakura whipped around and lunged herself at pein pulling him off of Deidara."I said stop it!!" She said and Pein lost control. as he did so he punched Sakura to the ground. A crashing noise as a vase broke next to her and Deidara's eyes snapped open and saw Sakura laying on the floor knocked out

"You dick head" was all Deidara said then he tackled pein to the ground, after doing so he drove his fist into his face about a good three times and god off leaving the male knocked out and carefully limped over to Sakura and lifted her bridal style "I'm, taking her home" is all Deidara said as he carried her out to his car and gently set her in the passengers seat and put the seat belt around her. She stirred in her knocked out state but he was carefully and walked around to the drivers side, carefully getting in and starting the car and taking off for her home. once he rolled into the driveway he quickly got out and opens her door, carefully lifting her up and fishing her house keys out of the chest part of her dress

* * *

After unlocking the door he kicked it close and set her keys on the table next to the door and walked up the stairs holding the cherry blossom hime in his arms then carefulyl layed her on the bed after taking off her flats which she woke up as he was doing so "were are we?" she asked and looked around the dark room

"Your bedroom Sakura" Deidara said as he got up and sat next to her.

"you took me home?" she asked and he nodded. and got ready to stand up but she grabbed his wrist "Please..don't go. stay with me for a while" she said and he looked at her

"Sakura that's asking for death" Deidara said back which caused Sakura to widen her eyes a little and she let go of his wrist. "Sakura don't look at me like that" he said and sat down next to her "I'm sorry. though when ever I'm with you I never want to lose control...." He said quietly

"You can lose control Deidara.." she said and his eyes widened at what she just meant and leaned in and kissed her passionately.

* * *

**CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!! I want to thank Gaaraofthewhitesand for helping me and there will be a lemon I promise!! **


	25. UPDATE!

**OK! I'm sorry I havent updated but I've been grounded, work, and a bunch of other things! and now since I'm failing 3 classes I need to pass more then 6 to go into 10th so ALL STORIES will be put on hold until summer ok! cuz it's the last semester and I'm freaking out about my grade! I promise the stories will all be updated but only when I have the time cuz even though it's spring break I need to use this time to study for w/e is coming up in my classes! I love you all for being so supportive and I still need support so please! dont be mad, cuz school comes first in my book! ..  
**


	26. SmexyIM BAACK

**Me: HIHIHIHIHI! I'm back and I know my absence is unexcused I know! But you see. I got a new net-book like… 4 days ago so I'm going to update EVERY unfinished story! I PROMISE! OH YEAH! I'm a 10****th**** grader now! HELL FREAKING YEAH! Annnnd I have a new style of myself coming up so stay tuned. I'll give regular updates on that and even post pictures of link a picture site to my page!**

**Tobi: SAKI-CHAN! *glomps* I MISSED YOU I MISSED YOU! I MISSED YOU!**

**Me: aww! I SOWWY TOBI! *haggles back* oh yeh! I have a different perspective on things and I will be going back into the story and making changes that I find suitable! Like the age difference! OK! Deidara and the Akatsuki are now seniors! They just have an 11****th**** grade homeroom (in my school the grades are kinda mixed up with the homerooms haha) Sakura is 16-17 years old! The Akatsuki are 17-18 years old! That outta fix the age difference. Hah. And yes in this story, Sakura is a Gang leader/Scene Queen anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter! TOBI ROLL THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Tobi: SAKI-CHAN DOES NOT OWN NARUTO! AND YOU ALL BETTER LEAVE REVIEWS TELLING HER HOW MUCH YOU MISSED HER! OR NO NEW CHAPPIE!**

**Me:… *sweat drops* that was attractive… (btw….LEMON TIME! Beware your face with scrunch!) oh yeh! Add my Myspace! PLEASE! /cherryblossoms016 (virtual cookies an Insite of what's to come in the next few chapters! And KUDOS!) (oh.. P.P.S "This is who" is being discontinued… I Sowwy…. But my councilor said it isn't best for me to continue it… Since I've been having nothing but nightmares of my past again… I am only doing that's best so, "This is who" will be taken down once all is updated. I'm REALLY VERY SOWWY! Ty for understanding)**

* * *

Deidara let out a silent gasp as his little blossom kissed him. It wasn't like the rough kisses he had shared with her only days before. No. This one was soft, caring gentle, and almost…. Loving Sakura pulled Deidara closer to her by his belt loops on his dress pants. He smirked, pulling her closer by pulling hard on her hips so she met him roughly.

Sakura let out a medium moan with the way Deidara was handling her. She felt Deidara smirk against her lips and gently bite on his bottom lip tugging then pulled away and started to kiss his neck until she got to the hollow of were his shoulder and neck meet. Biting hard she felt him stiffen and his hold tightened as he let out a moan. "S-Sakura" he moaned her name as she bit down even harder than before. His hands made way to her back.

* * *

Scratching down her spine she arched into him as he dug his nails into her back. "D-Deidara" she moaned even moaned even louder. Ok. That drove Deidara insane.. He had to get out of these clothing because the hard on he was getting was NOT very comfortable in these pants!

Deidara felt his button on his pants being pulled and loosened then finally it came undone and the sound of the zipper was evident in the silent room. Deidara's eyes widened slightly as he watched Sakura undo his pants. Because that alone turned him on. Sakura started to kiss him while loosening up his tie, taking off his jacket and slowly unbuttoning his shirt Deidara started to unzip Sakura's dress, his fingers moving lightly over her ivory skin. Finally he unhooked the halter and let it fall down her shoulders.

He laid her down on the bed kissing from her forehead to her nose, her chin, her lips, her jaw line and finally down her neck to the valley of the breasts. As he pulled her dress off of her body. Sakura let out a breathily moan as Deidara closed his mouth over her nipple. His hand massaging the other as his tongue rolled over the already hardened bud. She arched into his mouth, pulling him closer by putting her fingers thru his hair. Deidara felt the bulge between his legs harden even more as she arched into his mouth. His hand started to massage her breast roughly. Grabbing, pinching and rolling the nipple between his fingers.

Sakura's head fell back on the pillow as she arched him his mouth even more. A low moan rolling off her tongue "D-Deidara, more" she moaned again and she felt his hand sliding down her body, going slowly over her tummy, and her thing then crossing over to her thong he smirked against her nipple when he felt how wet she is and that was barely from any touch. He ran his fingers up and down along her clit through her thong she gasped with pleasure a light rosy color dusting her cheeks then right when Deidara leaned up to kiss her the door slammed wide open.

"SAKURA!" Chu and Senshi walked in. Sakura's and Deidara's head's bolted straight towards the people who yelled. Sakura paled as did Deidara

"Oh-" Sakura started the say when Deidara cut in

* * *

"Shit" he finished

* * *

I may have been gone a long time, but hey i'm still evil enough to do a cliffy enjoy my lovelies, and remember: REVIEW


	27. Finally the do

_**Me:OMG! I HATE SCHOOL! It put me behind things!**_

**_Adam:At least art is good_**

**_Me:Adam, how the HELL did you get into my Sub conscience?_**

**_Adam:the front door was open_**

**_Me:that would explain the breeze.._**

**_Myinnerself:*Closes door and kicks Adam out*_**

**_Me: THANKS YOU! ok, so you may kill me for this being so late.. 1,000 apologies, it's unexcuseable! anyway, yeah..Adam is in my art class, we hate eachother, well, i hate him OH! I found the MOST amazingtasticalicium (yes thats my word!) guy in the word! His name is Joseph! I love him so much! he loves me so much back! ANYWAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY OH MY GOSHICTASICIUM! TIME TO ROLE THE CHAPPPPPPPY! (Finally!)

* * *

_**

Sakura and Deidara both looked at the two fuming males. Sakura knew she'd be grounded for life, and Deidara, well, lets just say he might end up 6 feet under... Deidara swallowed and whispered to Sakura, "Sakura, would this be a good time to run?" Sakura shook her head and whispered back

"This would be the best time, NOT to show fear" with that she moved to grab a random shirt laying on her bed and slipped it on. When she got up, Chu back handed her face, sending her to the floor "you whore" she spat and walked out of the room, Senshi glared at the boy

"Now would be the best time for you to leave boy" Deidara got up and helped Sakura up, then left out the window to prolong getting his face smashed in by her older brother. Senshi walked over to his daughter and put a hand on her shoulder, Sakura stiffened and tensed.

"Don't touch me, and get out of my room" she hissed and moved to walk into her bathroom. Turning on the wayer, Sakura sighed in content when she felt the steam hit her body as she leaned against the shower door while on the floor. her pink tresses becoming damp from the water vapor she rolled her head back and looked at the ceiling. Her emerald and gold flecked orbs watched a fly buzz trying to get away from the heatened steam the scalding hot water was creating her mind was swimming with things she didn't even want to think about,

* * *

her cheek stung from the pain her brother had created she lightly touched her fingers to her cheek and winced, it hurt more then it appeared too.. She sighed and stood up with her back to the glass door which was steamed by then, her body molding against it, she reached her arms up imagining Deidara pinning her arms against the cool glass, lifting her up, making her moan making her want him so much more. She wanted to feel him deep inside her, ramming his long hard dick into her tightness,

Sakura closed her eyes tightly as she imagined it all, she let out a soft moan, and when she opened her eyes, she was looking directly into Deidara's she went to let out a '_epp'_ but his hand flew to her mouth and she whispered "I snuck back in un. DON'T make any noises" she nodded her head, her eyes traveling down his body, he was naked pressed against her, he kissed her roughly just then and lifted her up against the cool glass wall her legs locking around his hips tightly his hands gripping her thighs, digging in, his already hardened length grinding against her dripping wet core, she moaned slightly trying not to be loud, he bit down onto her neck hard making her cry out with pleasure, but his name moved to her mouth before she could make a sound. Deidara moved slightly and slammed his dick into her, taking her all the way.

Sakura couldn't believe he was already this deep inside of her, she moved her hips to let him slide deeper and deeper into her he kissed her roughly grabbing her thighs even tighter. the pleasure and pain increased making her feel good at a maximum high, finally when it really started to hurt her. He had taken her virginity. and it was finally catching up.

"D-Deidara" she panted her voice urging him to stop for a moment

"yes?" he asked kissing her jawline.

"You..took my virginity.."her voice was a whisper.. she felt his pulse under her fingers speed up.

"S..Sakura.." he said and slid out of her carefully setting her feet on the floor, it was almost to much for her to stand up Deidara took her into his arms, and kissed her forehead as the hot steam curled around them.

* * *

**HAIII! Finally done! :) and oh yeah! I WANT PICTURES! PLEASE! I wanna know what images you all have growing inside your little evil minds! oh! REVIEW! cuz I won't update if you don't! OH! My birthday is in 11 days! :) I'll be 17 ! :) JA NE! and yes, a I left you at a cliffy**

.


	28. Chapter 28

**Ok. Sorry, It's been the LONGEST time, thing's have been crazy, SOOO Heres the list for my excuses.**

_1)Got put back in the hospital_

_2:Friendship drama_

_3:Financial Drama_

_4)Family Drama_

_5)Boy drama_

**I might be going out with someone soon, I've gone through 4 relationships, Last boyfriend cheated on me with 4 girls (IKR! What a Pig!) and fucked them all.**

**The other three, I let them down.. . or I wasn't good enough.**

**The guy I might be going out with, his name is Trey :) He's amazing :D AND BTW! you all need to add me on Facebook! Just look me up**!

**Jamiey Smith**

**I WILLLLLLLLL try to update during x-mas break, but my laptop recently got a BAD BAD virus in it, and we're working on it, and I'm at a friends house, HENSE how I'm able to send this. I love you all, I still think of you often, MORE REVIEWS! . Seriously. ok yes I will rant actually cuz I gotta.**

**If you EVER want to see another chapter, More reviews please :) That's ALL I ever ask of you, is review review review. Cuz I need the support from you all, since I can't look to others for helpful words.. ANYWAY GOTTA GO! JA NE! 3  
**


	29. Love like mine

**I think I can truely say... I****t's been QUITE sometime... ALOT had happened since then... **

**More relationships, bah... CURRENTLY in a good one minus the arguments. **

**Getting kicked out of school... WHICH was like last school year. I'm back there now... and I hate it..**

**I had a car accident a while back... . Had to have surgery on my collarbone..**

**THEN most recently, I almost had a house fire, burnt my hand causing second degree burn.. NOT FUN AT ALL!**

**TBH Idk how to restart off this story since its been so long... I KNOW I really need to go back in and fix a lot of grammatical errors... WHICH I will get to work on very soon... I'm wanting to get back into writing sooooo yeah... :)**

**I also lost my best friend in the entire world because her ex boyfriend is currently my boyfriend... She has a boyfriend and it's been almost 8 months since they dates, so it's legit...**

**OH WELL ! **

**P.S I'm not dead. ;)**

**P.P.S Rated M for the M in Lemon.**

**But enjoy k ? **

* * *

Deidara looked at her... Tears stung his eyes... _Why do I have the sudden urge to cry? _He asked himself... The shower water flowed around the both of them... Sakura hugged him tightly not wanting to let go.

"Sakura" he whispered to her and and lifted her face kissing her softly.

"Yes Deidara?" She asked him quietly against his lips... Deidara smiled lightly and turned of the water, then finally lifted her up and opened the shower door. The cold air whipped around them causing them both to shiver... Deidara will with a ragging hard on paid no mind to it.. ALL he was certain was that he wanted her tonight... He wanted to comfort her in her wake..

Carrying her to her bedroom he carefully laid her down on the bed while kissing her passionately, Sakura's hand found it way to his dripping wet hair, and his cheek pulling him closer.

"Sakura... If we're gunna do this, we're gunna do it right" he said to her softly and kissed her again. Sakura kissed him back just as passionately as his hand slide down to her waist. Letting his fingers trail, he slide his freehand down her body and to the heated space between her legs, his fingers caressing the outer lips, she sucked in air moaning softly in release, Deidara bit his lip. She was already wet and he had only just entered her moments before.

"Deidara" she whispered softly as he kissed her again, swallowing her moans as he slid a single finger into her, he almost groaned at how tight she was.

"Jesus" is all he said as he began to pump that single digit in and out of her. Sakura's face contorted with an expression of sheer pleasure. Deidara moved his thumb letting it rub repetitively against the little bundle of nerves. Her body arched into his and he kissed her fiercely trying to keep her from being to loud.

Deidara let the hand occupying her waist slide up to her face cupping her cheek in the palm on his hand, she really was a diamond in the rough... Taking his finger out, He moved positioning himself above her.

* * *

Deidara slowly started to enter her as she laced her fingers with his, watching her face carefully stopping when he saw a hint of pain "I'll go slow for you Sakura" he said softly with that he slid all the way into her, letting her get adjusted to his size. "Tell me when your used to it ok?" He asked her softly,

Sakura nodded indicating she was ready as he slowly start to move his hips thrusting up into her Sakura's head leaned back ar she arched into him, his hand still in hers, he sped up a little more as her legs came up to around his waist. "D...Deidara... Ohhh" she moaned softly her grip on his hand tightened a little he tightened back his grip a little squeezing it softly with reassurance "M...More" she breathed out Deidara obliged. and drove himself into her deeper all the way to the base of his shaft, he groaned as he felt her tightness pulse around him only to keep going..

Sakura was in heaven, she never felt this much on cloud nine... As she lay there moaning softly continuously as Deidara drove himself into her more and more. She listened to him groan slightly after he had gone all the way into her... Her body arched into his, her legs wrapped tighter around her waist pulling him to her even more then what room was left... He drove into her more feeling her pull him this close to her, Sakura moaned a little louder, Picking her up by her back making the arch more intense, he leaned in taking her breast into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the nipple, Sakura gasped loudly the pleasure she felt heightened, she could feel her release coming soon..

Deidara wanted nothing more then to slam himself into her harder... Sakura cried out with pleasure making his attention from the cherry red nipple go to her beautiful face, he had indeed hit her g-spot. "D..Deidara" she moaned the urgency in her voice begging him to do it again... Deidara complied knowing she sas close to her climax, he too was close...

"D-Deidara... I'm gunna... oh god" She moaned for him...

"Sakura..." He groaned her name low and long as he felt himself release into her... Sakura has came at the same time... He knew it from how she clamped around him, riding out his climax he heightened hers only to collapse ontop of her in a fit in deep breaths and shakiness.

* * *

"God" is all Sakura said with a giggle before she ran her fingers through his hair as he pulled her closer...

* * *

"I...I love you Sakura..." Deidara said to her before his eyes closed pulling him into the best sleep of his life...

* * *

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA First lemon... Tell me if I did good? REVIEW ! . Until then... Ja Ne.**


End file.
